The Tender Coil
by FailtasticBelt
Summary: LEMON COLLECTION Keeping strong in an environment as hostile as Aincrad is stressful. What happens when such stress becomes overwhelming? (18 only!) Requests can be made!
1. WickxLeafaxYuuki

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first release for my newest little pet project, called 'The Tender Coil'!**

 **You may recognize me as the writer of the Demon Slayer series :D do note that some of these lemons will be related to that series, thus may include OCs!**

 **That being said, if you'd like to see a specific pairing, let me know through either PM or in your review of said chapter! I'll take most if not all requests ya got, I am not restricted to only the story I'm writing!**

 **This lemon is a request from some of my dedicated followers! Hope you all enjoy, let me know whatcha think with fresh reviews!**

 **Unzip!**

A porous, dark green cavern surrounded them, the nest. The entrance to the mob formed dungeon was cleared in minutes, teams sending select specialists to confront the threat from within. Holding a glow rock in her left, the leader of Hydra Five directed the rest.

"We're almost there guys, got a good feeling." Yuuki cheered.

Leafa nodded, hands clasped around her [Nodachi], her imposing Samurai armor clacking as her boots pressed on the soft, squishy floor. Wearing her typical purple gear, Yuuki's breastplate reflected the light from her source, her hips showing with every turn.

"Fall behind me if it gets too heavy." Wick said, his kite shield raised and ready.

Standing the tallest of the three, the scrawny shield user wore mostly cloth. With eyes and hair of purple, his palette bore similarity to Yuuki's, differing only by the tone.

Being the only male present, Wick felt the immediate urge to sound tougher, more authoritative. Despite everything though, nothing fit his mood more than a beach, a pen, and some paper. Marching further, a door of meat blocked their path. Sealing in a circular pattern, the striated valve throbbed with electric pulses.

"Yup, boss room." Yuuki brushed her dark purple hair, "Hope you're ready Wick."

"I think so." Wick blinked, his confidence lowered.

Yuuki put her hand to the sphincter.

"You checking the path, or me?" she kept her gaze forward.

Wick said nothing, stepping beside Yuuki. The swordswoman smiled a little, Leafa looking at her female comrade uncomfortably. Touching the bio-door, the sphincter opened. Revealing an open space of honeycomb spires and tendons of wax

"Ooo, honey!" Leafa cheered, keeping to formation.

"Queen's gotta be down here...Wick check the right flank?"

The orange hatted warrior obliged, treading carefully in his variously colored leather attire. From the orange coat and hat, to the purple shirt, gloves, and pants, he fit the environment like a polar bear in the Amazon.

"Anything?" Yuuki called.

Wick glanced around the thick cellulose pillars, finding no threat. A skylight leaked rays of sun through the roof, shining on some of the towers of honeycomb. Noting this sight, Wick quickly drew his book and pen. Drawing quickly he made note of the structure, the angles of everything.

 _Honey, perfect nutrients for a developing lifeform...the fiery gold of this just demands to be tasted._

Unbeknownst to him, an [Ivory String Queen] crawled out from that same skylight, its yellow patterns masking its immediate appearance as it clung to the ceiling. A wasp in appearance, its four legs stuck to each pocket like a slipper, silent in its approach.

"Hellooo?" Yuuki repeated.

"Oh, nothing!" Wick closed his book.

"Maybe it's further inside." Leafa looked from the center of the chamber, "Ugh I wanna try some of the honey..."

"I know right?" Yuuki cheered, "Come on, let's enjoy some. Wick!"

Looking high and low, Wick had to fight the urge to draw more. Little white balls stuck inside some of the honeycombs, shining like marbles. Reaching into one without this, Wick gave it a quick taste. Tasting the sweet product, the artist smiled.

"It tastes pretty good!" Wick shouted, "Guys outside are gonna like this."

Wick stopped, looking over the two girls. Both played childishly near one of the towers, feeding each other handfuls of honey. Despite being in the same room, he felt anxious just watching them. Watching that golden liquid drip off their palms wet his appetite, his composure keeping him from getting any closer.

This focus was so great, he only just noticed the [Iron String Queen] just as it waddled behind them.

"Behind you!" Wick cried.

Yuuki turned, shrieking before being swatted aside by a leg. Leafa swerved, her [Nodachi] picked off the floor with the sleight of her hand. Racing forward, Wick distracted the beast off her with a side flying [Slant]!

The queen hissed, raising its much smaller arms in an effort to grab the swordsman. Yuuki, equipped with her [Hand & a Half] [Karambit] combo, swept in from behind, unleashing a fifteen hit combo in a matter of seconds!

Charging from the side, Leafa slashed one of its hind legs, the over sized katana slicing deep into the chitinous limb. Screeching in surprise, the queen rolled on its side, sweeping the floor with its hook like stinger!

Leafa and Wick jumped back, Yuuki sadly was unlucky. Caught in the spin, the fighter was sent flying into a pillar, causing the entire structure to shake!

"Okay, noted!" Yuuki got up.

The [Iron Stringer Queen] leaped to its feet, throwing its head back. Seeing the chance to strike, Wick unleashed a spinning slash barrage, scoring three hits on the beast, his [DEX] build scoring [Bleed] with his falx!

The massive bug unleashed its secret attack, a thick blast of gold! Rolling aside, Wick saved himself from certain contamination, Leafa unfortunately being the victim of this strike.

"Eh?" she pulled, failing to move far, "Honey?"

The Samurai armor she wore only slowed her further, the viscous fluid drenching her in sweet flavor. Seeing this, Wick again was left staring. To see Leafa so sticky captivated him, to see her helpless in sweetness. Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked.

"Wick, we gotta distract!" Yuuki directed, "Go for the back, I've got a plan!"

Wick nodded, going where directed. Just as he reached the abdomen, however, he heard Leafa shriek in despair.

"T-They're eating my gear!"

Trying to ignore this plea, Wick slashed the queen from behind, following Yuuki's strict instructions to the best he could. Yuuki ran to the beast's sides, slashing and hacking with her wild combinations and blinding dance of steel!

Sadly her own performance drew the bug's attention, jump flipping aside, the purple haired warrior nimbly cleared the outstretched arms, scoring another hit across its face on landing with the heavier of her two tools.

Continuing his attacks, Wick had the luxury of minimal aggro, the boss paying little to no attention to him. Yuuki kept dancing around, failing to assist Leafa with her predicament. Dragged to laying down, the kendo master had several white larva munching away at bits of her clothes. As her arms sunk deeper in honey, the infantile bugs seemed more interested in the gold liquid.

Nonetheless, Wick got glimpse of her, self control forcing him to shake his head, to look away in self disgust. With such a pause, it left Yuuki alone to confront the monstrosity.

She smiled confidently, knowing she had this. Watching an arm fly forward, she hacked at it, forcing it to retreat. Backing up, she kept a routine of resisting its advances, the bug quickly fearing the sword. Arcing back for a stab, however, she was immediately subdued with a side flying arm to her leg!

Gripping her thigh, the creature immediately bit on, its proboscis clamping to the bottom lip of her cuirass. Seeing such an act dimly, the swordswoman slashed at the violator, catching it between the globular eyes with her [Hand & a Half]!

The [Iron String Queen] shrieked, throwing the girl aside as it felt its skull gingerly. Yuuki threw her legs in the air, prepping for a landing...until she saw the spot. The pool of honey that entrapped Leafa was her destination, plummeting right beside her.

"Oh yuck!" Yuuki splashed, "Wow, wait what if I..."

Using her sticky hands, she started consuming small portions.

"Good idea!" Leafa looked, joining her in these efforts.

Seeing Yuuki get tossed, Wick raced in to finish the job, the predator still more focused on her. Thankfully for him, it was nearly finished, only requiring a dozen more strikes. With the creature detonating in a cloud of blue, Wick finally sheathed the sword.

"Alright, that's done." he turned, "I'm just about done, how about y-"

Wick stopped, his purple eyes just about popping from their sockets. Clamping them shut, he rubbed. The two ladies sat together, dunked in honey from head to toe, clothes torn from the fight. Yuuki's breastplate bent from the bottom lip, up...revealing a new profile.

"What're you staring at?" Yuuki complained, "We're just...oh."

Looking at herself, then Leafa...the purple haired female smiled deviously. Leafa on the other hand, felt great alarm at their display, crossing her arms in hopes of hiding revealing locations.

"Wanna try some?" Yuuki winked, holding up a handful of honey.

"Yea..." Wick said, entranced by the sight of both of them.

Wading into the golden pool, he accepted her offering, scooping it off her hand to consume. Seeing this, Leafa grabbed handfuls to feed him too, Wick's lips glistening as he was stuffed.

"Man, how're we gonna get all of it off ourselves?" Yuuki asked in a devilish tone, "Wick, mind helping me?"

"Oh um...sure!" Wick feigned confidence.

"Good, how about we start with my back?" Yuuki turned.

"O-Okay!" he blinked, watching her.

He blushed even brighter, the contours of her back plain for him to see, the bugs having their sample of Yuuki's clothes.

"Well?" Yuuki glanced back.

"S-Sorry." Wick began.

His hand slid along her pale skin, his body's hormones raging as he felt a mix of her smooth exterior and the honey's sweet flavor.

"H-Hey, help me too!" Leafa whined.

"Just wait your turn, Leafy..." Yuuki chanted, leaning back as Wick rubbed her down. "Mm, that feels good.."

"Yuuki, what's the meaning of this?"

"I'm having fun, you?" her red eyes glowed a bit. "That's right, Wick. Rub me down...mm."

"Okay!" Wick stammered, his body turned on by her remarks.

From back to the shoulders, Wick caressed the honey off the swordswoman. Some articles of cloth slid as he stroked, a shoulder strap falling to the side.

"Um, Yuuki-"

"Sh, just keep going." she smiled, "Ah..."

Wick's face turned redder and he ran down her arms, helping her wipe the excess honey. Leafa watched as she tried cleaning herself, face a cherry red as the male felt Yuuki down. As he reached the girl's knuckles, Yuuki suddenly grabbed his hands.

"That was great, Wick. Why don't you help Leafa now? I'll be sure to get some off you."

"Eh?" Leafa blushed.

"Didn't you want some help?" Yuuki grinned, moving her hands to Wick's chest.

"Y-Yea, but-!"

"Wick? Start with her chest..."

"Oh um...okay." Wick slid forward.

"W-Wait!" Leafa protected her breasts with her arms, "Wick!"

"Oh don't be so shy, keep going." Yuuki coaxed, feeling the honey as she felt Wick's frame with her delicate hands.

"B-B-But!"

Wick's hands lowered to her shoulders, scooping away honey from Leafa's thicker frame. She shook, blushing as she felt her student's digits on her tanner skin.

"Oh no..." Leafa gasped, her body switching gears as Wick separated her from plates of remaining armor.

Yuuki went lower, loosing the chunks above Wick's hips. Feeling his legs slowly, it led to her discovering a lump at the median between the two halves.

"Wick...hang on, think you've got a bug down there."

Yuuki grabbed the mound and stroked! Wick moaned, hands jerking off Leafa and he felt Yuuki grip his penis.

"Y-Yuuki!" he decried.

"Oh...so that's not a bug?" she smiled, "Then again, it could be biting something sensitive, lemmie check."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Leafa whined.

Yuuki waited for no one's approval, jerking down the pants Wick wore. What she saw had her drooling in response, Wick left in an excitement induced panic. Leafa gasped, staring at the member with her green eyes...but not with disgust.

"Wow, Wick...got a decent size there." she coaxed, "Hey, honey got on it too."

Gripping the top, she started a firm pull, Wick groaning as he continued feeling Leafa's body.

"Dammit, just got more on it...fix Leafa up while I come up with a plan." Yuuki directed.

Leafa moaned softly, Wick inching closer to her chest as he cleaned her up. Both were left blushing, Wick worried for a lack of impressive size. Leafa's own opening moistened, craving to be dug into. Yuuki watched the two, glancing down at her revealed midsection with impulsive intent.

"Hey Wick, you see any here?"

Wick looked, only to watch Yuuki grabbed her breastplate and lift. Watching two objects bounce, his jaw nearly fell agape.

"Huh?" she smiled.

"Um, um." Wick stuttered.

"Guess I should check myself." she smiled, grabbing the mounds with her sticky gloved hands.

Wick's one mass swelled from the lewd situation, demanding intercourse. With his gaze averted, Leafa moved his hands to her own chest. Wick glanced back, shaking wildly as he felt the even larger breasts of his teacher.

"Really, Leafa?" Yuuki laughed, "Come on, you can't just go around reminding me I'm smaller...there's consequences."

Wick glanced back and forth, his heart punching against the chest containing it.

 _Why're they both so horny? Was it the honey?_

"In fact, here's punishment..."

Going on all fours, Yuuki got under one of Wick's arms...and gripped it again.

"Oh!" Wick moaned, feeling her stroke him.

"Stop!" Leafa demanded.

"I don't know...the idea of you watching me do your student does turn me on..."

"How about you, Wick?"

Wick just stared at her, feeling Yuuki breath on his honey soaked genitals.

"Guess that means yes!" she laughed.

"W-Wait!" Wick stammered.

It was far too late, Yuuki shoving him to the ground before prying off her cuirass. Her breasts hung, bare and pale for him to see. Crawling on top, Yuuki wrapped them around his dick, massaging herself with it, the honey spurting and squishing between the three masses of meat.

"Mm...how's it feel?" Yuuki sighed, continuing to compress.

"Oh god...really good." Wick trembled.

"Ha, knew it. A little force to get where ya want is sometimes...necessary."

Leafa's heart raced, watching the nearly naked Yuuki embrace Wick in such a lewd manner. The squishing of honey as Yuuki gorged on the sticky penis, her red eyes glancing at her as she blew him. It all made Leafa shake.

Watching her student get taken advantage of only excited her, Leafa's green eyes dilating from the sight. Running a hand below her skirt, she started to explore herself. Her logical processes numbed, groaning softly as she listened to Wick moan, feeling her sensitive opening as Yuuki slurped honey and dick in slow rhythm.

"Mm, it tastes so good." Yuuki giggled, "Leafa, why don't you give it a try?"

Leafa's heart nearly popped at the request, Wick looking at her with a red face. Nonetheless, instinct won the day.

"Sure." she smiled, crawling over to him.

Yuuki scooted up to her first, unbuttoning her top before allowing her to feast. Massaging her much larger breasts, Leafa and Yuuki engaged in a match of grip, feeling each other out in an effort to relieve. Wick watched the honey drip off them both, his cock throbbing at the sight.

Slowly but surely, the blonde instructor dove down, making a meal out of Wick's penis. Looking clearly more nervous than Yuuki, who took the liberty of scooting closer to him. Pressing her lips against his, she kept it skin deep, wrapping arms around him as she shared warmth with him.

Wick's mind quickly spiraled out of control. With Leafa blowing him and Yuuki subduing him, all he could think of was thrusting, to mate with them both. Watching the two kiss irritated Leafa further, spurring her to blow him harder, running Wick's fifteen centimeter mass almost to the throat.

"Agh, I'm gonna cum, please slow down!" Wick pleaded.

"No...cum in her mouth..." Yuuki stroked his face, "Come on, you know she wants it."

"Mm?" Leafa blinked, barely hearing anything Yuuki said.

"Don't slow down." Yuuki ordered her, looking Wick in the eyes. "I want him to see me when he cums..."

Yuuki's soft voice broke Wick, the shield user exploding in Leafa's mouth with a loud groan! His dick throbbed in her mouth, hosing in strings of his essence all over her tongue...some reaching her throat.

Leafa coughed in surprise, but swallowed wholeheartedly. Listening to the gulping, Wick wanted to just curl up and indulge. Breathing heavily, he was force fed more honey by Yuuki.

"Can't have you drop on us now...Wicky." she teased, feeling him lick her fingers.

"God, he came so much!" Leafa gasped, releasing him from her oral grasp.

"He did?" Yuuki looked back, "Aw, missed his first load...guess I have to punish him more."

Laying down on the honey smothered floor, Yuuki finished disrobing Leafa, then herself. From there they took turns with Wick, kissing each other as the honey turned their naked bodies slick, feeling one another with hands and feet. Hardened from exposure, Wick's cock slid across their bodies, the owner mesmerized by their swim.

Sliding him low, Yuuki eased Wick to her hard member, the clitoris engorged with nerves.

"How do you like it?" Wick looked up.

"Rubbing is nice...but I was wondering if sucking feels any better." Yuuki blushed.

Wick obliged, pressing his lips against the clit. Pulling at it with those same muscle groups, Yuuki squeaked a little, her thighs closing around the purple haired shield user with ecstatic joy.

"Oh my, ooh!"

She grabbed him by his purple hair, squeezing her hand as he worked her with his lips and tongue. Yuuki's red eyes widened, her legs wide open in response.

"Leafa, why haven't you done him earlier?" Yuuki yelled, "Ugh, this's amazing!"

"I didn't even know he was into me!" Leafa decried, moaning as she readied herself.

"How could you not tell?" she winced, "Oh, Wick..."

"I was busy!" she whined. "W-Wick, finger me too!"

Wick sucked away at Yuuki, freeing his right to feel his instructor. Both were left moaning at differing intervals, as the male's mind capable of only truly focusing on one at once. Still, he did his best to shift focus, switching between sucking, licking, and feeling with his soft digits. His own psyche found it trying to discern who he liked pleasuring more.

Feeling Yuuki grab his forehead, however, only enticed him to further suckle, to taste the inner walls. His tongue pressed, stroked, and lapped inside her, sensitizing her whole body to the moist touch.

"Switch!" Yuuki joked, lifting Wick's face and dropping it on Leafa's groin.

"Mm!" Wick muffled, working his teacher's labia like a paintbrush.

"Wow!" Leafa moaned, "Okay, I def-finitly like that better!"

Wick sped up, only to be slowed again by the stroke of her hand on his cheek.

"I want this...to last." she breathed, her enormous breasts swelling from the attention, "Wow..."

"What'd your parents feed you to get this big?" Yuuki blinked, grabbing onto Leafa's rack.

"Um...I don't know!" Leafa could barely speak, stroking Wick's hair as he fed.

"Hm..."

Yuuki lifted a teat, sucking away as she steadily forced Leafa on her back. Wick couldn't resist their flavors, so much of it mixed with the honey that covered them. Fed on by a pair of ravenous hunters, Leafa nearly screamed in newfound pleasure, her body twitching.

Massaging those breasts in front of Wick only excited him further, lifting himself off her to enjoy a taste of her right. The formerly armored Samurai started to convulse, crying as blood rushed from every corner of her being.

"Oo, she's gonna cum!" Yuuki cheered, "Be ready, Wicky!"

He quickly lowered himself, sucking the clit a second before licking the outer rim. Combining the assault with fingers, penetration was maintained, intimate contact engaged.

Seconds later, Leafa detonated, her fluids firing out of her like a cannon. Her muscles jerked, her eyes tightly shut as juice poured, Wick consuming the rushing exports.

"G-Give me a sec, I'm...ugh." Leafa breathed harder.

"Let her go." Yuuki called, "Bout time you painted me, make the french girls jealous."

Laying herself down, the swordswoman allowed Wick on top of her, letting him feel her breasts as he slid between them. The wet slap of their extremities, the massaging of their sore parts left both parties groaning as they blushed.

"Mm, dream come true." she sighed, "You and me like this, if only..."

Wick was too lost in his instincts to ask, moaning as his cock slid back and forth across her chest. The two looked each other in the eyes, one pair purple, the other red.

The wet slap of their bodies only added to the coital orchestra between the three artists, Wick's groin going numb from the level of sensation. A familiar throbbing feeling returned, this time only Yuuki in his sights.

"Come on, Wick...don't ya want it?" she giggled, "Besides...you still haven't entered me."

"Ugh!" Wick came, strings of semen splattering Yuuki's breasts and face as the penis jerked with the force of every shot!

"Oh god..." he fell on his back.

"Wow..." she giggled.

Looking back at her, he watched the swordswoman draw the semen he expelled, the white mixing with the honey as she consumed.

"All over my tits too, you dirty boy." she smirked, "Come on, why don't chu come here and pound my brains out?"

"I-I think I'm done..." Wick breathed, "Sore..."

"That's where you're wrong..." Yuuki popped out a bottle, wiping another string off her cheek.

A yellow liquid bounced in the glass, her lifting his head to feed. Wick tasted what he thought was lemonade, but was instead a [Stamina Potion]. Drinking it down, a feeling of rejuvenation arrived. His genitals swelled, revitalized with fresh serum.

Leafa continued to groan, twitching as she enjoyed the bliss of overstimulation. While she daydreamed, Wick put his tip to Yuuki's. The two looked to each other, the woman smiling as she put hands on his scrawny shoulders. Her breathing softened, her legs opening up for him.

 _I can't believe this...I'm about to do Yuuki. In a boss room too!_

His head eased its way through, Yuuki breathing harder as she felt the thick penis burrow inside. As their eyes met again, both knew it was too late to pull back, Yuuki whimpering as she took it deeper and deeper.

"Oh Wick!" she moaned, "I still feel sore up here."

Excited by her cry, he lurched over her, his hips slapping hers as he felt her curved thighs with his hands. Leaning up, she kissed him again, wincing as Wick entered her further and deeper. Taking both hands, he massaged her breasts with firm squeezes, Yuuki groaning as he flicked nipple.

"Y-You like that?" Wick sighed.

"Ugh, more than you believe! Oh!"

Yuuki's breasts fluttered, her body shuddering with every thrust. Feeling him throb inside herself only accentuated the sensation, her mind clouding with euphoria.

"Bet you've wanted to do me since I first showed up..." she winked, "Staring at me the way you were."

There was no denial, Wick's primal instinct did find her favorable, nature gifting her with attractive traits. The sounds between them woke Leafa from her dazed slumber, the sight of Yuuki riding Wick titillating her further.

"Ah, there you are L-Leafa!" Yuuki winced, "I gotta...say! Wick's got good...stamina."

"G-God, I don't...know if I can take much more."

Wick started to pick up speed, grabbing Yuuki's butt as he rammed harder.

"Oh shit!" Yuuki cursed, "Sorry Leafy, you might see a cream pie soon!"

"B-But, that could get you pregnant!" Leafa fretted.

"I know!" Yuuki laughed between gasps, her breasts bouncing as he pounded her loins, "But don't worry, I'm in control!"

Wick groaned louder, Yuuki's glutes bouncing with every drop, the woman growing delirious as she curved down, flexing her hips to dig it deeper.

"Lis is such a bragger." she winced, "Waving her b-boyfriend's size around, ugh! Drives me crazy!"

"I know right?" Leafa groaned, feeling herself as Wick and Yuuki bumped.

"I mean not to speak poorly of Garr." Yuuki gasped as she bounced, "But really, he acts like he's got a tiny one."

"Nothing nice and meaty like Wick here." she sighed, moaning as her breasts flew up and down.

"I mean I wouldn't judge." Leafa quivered, "It's underestimating...bad idea in kendo."

Wick huffed as he penetrated her, his muscles seizing as he held back base programming. His pelvis twitched, face twisting as Yuuki kept up the pressure.

"Then again, I could just challenge Lis on her claim." Yuuki tossed her hair back, "See how she gets."

"No thanks!" Leafa dismissed.

"Why not?" Yuuki leaned forward, letting Wick taste her breasts a little.

"Cause what if she accepts? How far would you be willing to go just to prove you're right?"

"I mean, I know I'm right." Yuuki smiled, "Yea, I just might do that tomorrow...I mean our next girls' night is tomorrow."

Wick moaned under her, screwing her as she grew bolder.

"Long as you don't involve me." Leafa splayed hands.

"Yuuki! I'm go-gonna!" Wick stammered.

The purple haired swordswoman used no words, instead using her cries and moans to get results. Wick drove as far as he could in Yuuki, roaring as he rammed her, his penis throbbing in her as he fired.

Keeping him inside herself, Yuuki rocked herself up and down, closing her legs tight as she could. Not a drop was spared, a new prompt appearing

[Would you like to have a child?]  
[Y/N]

"Hm...I mean a little you would look cute." Yuuki rubbed her chin.

All Wick could make out was a moan.

"Ah why not!"

"Yuuki?" Leafa panicked.

Hitting yes, a bright red aura flashed around Yuuki.

[Child will be produced in 15 minutes]

"Huh, something new to try out." Yuuki grinned, "Hope you don't mind, Wick!"

"Ugh..." Wick moaned, the swordswoman climbing off him.

Suddenly a message arrived, Yuuki checking.

"Oh crap! Gotta go, guys!" she closed the menu, "Wick? Thanks for such a good time, call me."

Just before turning away, she threw one last [Stamina Potion] beside him, winking to Leafa before putting on gear and warping away.

"Um..." Leafa blushed, realizing she's along with a very naked Wick.

Reaching with sore arms, Wick emptied the contents down his throat. His girth stiffened, the purple eyed male crouching before approaching Leafa. After his third climax, his care diminished, opening his teacher's legs.

"Oh that's a big one..."

Enticed by his sudden change of style, Leafa re-established control, shoving him down before installing. Her thick glutes mushed against his thighs, her tight...unused walls resistant to visitation.

"Oh wow!" Wick winced, "Leafa...you're so tight."

All the instructor could mouth was a groan, face blushing as she slowed the penetration. Her student hungrily gripped her legs, easing his way deeper as her body clamped around his dick.

"S-She really is a 'gotta be right' g-girl." Leafa moaned, "Huh?"

"Yea." Wick gasped, digging inside her.

Shutting his eyes, he felt her speed up, asserting herself on him.

"She's r-right though, god you've got a good cock."

"No-Nothing compared to your pussy!" Wick objected.

As she leaned forward, Wick delicately kissed her neck, cheek, then face. Feeling each other with their hands, the exchange of heat only warmed their interaction, Wick thrusting her just a bit slower. Her short blonde hair bounced, her breasts like gallons of water in flight.

"Ugh my cousin's gonna kill me...having you balls deep in me." she laughed, "God he hates you."

"I know!" Wick shook, "Guess he'll have a surprise then...won't he?"

"Yea." she gasped, "Oh god, are you gonna?"

"Yes!" Wick sped up, going as deep as he could, "Where you want it?"

"In-Inside please!" she closed her eyes.

Wick pounded the Samurai faster, gripping her hips as he drove himself as far as he could. The shaft shook, veins bulging as it readied, semen leaving the tubules to be fired. His wildest dreams were being fulfilled, to treat two of the best looking girls he's ever met to honey laden passion.

As the last of his stamina drained, he made a final push, Leafa screaming as she came before him. The juices of two partners merged, white leaking out of her as the organ shrunk, turning limp inside her tight interior.

Pounding in his last drops, Wick eventually withdrew. Gasping, the two stared at each other, speechless as their views of the other shifted.

"Wow..." Wick mouthed off.

Hearing this, Leafa started laughing.

"Really, that's all you have to say?"

Wick just looked at Leafa, the energy drained from his eyes. She smiled, ensuring him she was messing around.

"Mm...we should head back." Wick stumbled back to his feet, "Others are gonna come looking..."

[Would you like to have a child?]  
[Y/N]

"Mm...no." Leafa picked, "Things are dangerous enough as they are...I'd rather not make it worse."

"Right." Wick gathered his things.

"Wick?" she looked back, collecting herself.

Slapping back on his orange mage hat, he glanced back.

"C-Can we do this again?" she winced, "Just us next time? I-I really like this."

Being drained, all he could pull was a smile and nod. As the two re-equipped, they marched off, Wick getting a new notice moments later. To it, his heart grew sour.

[Congratulations - You're now a father!]

 **A/N: Hey again everyone! :D hope you all found the lemon enjoyable! Remember that I take requests through either review OR private message, don't be shy!**

 **Next lemon: TaiyamaxAsuna (based on Den3424's 'Spear At My Side')**


	2. TaiyamaxAsuna

**A/N: Hey guys, got a new entry for the lemon stuff right here!**

 **Story: The Spear At My Side  
By: Den3424  
Status: Non-canon**

 **Taiyama belongs exclusively to Den2434, all thanks goes to him for giving permission! For all intensive purposes, the events here are NOT connected to Demon Slayer universe, but back to a more canon version of SAO. Therefore, the Garr you'll see here is a different creature.**

 **If you like the characters, be sure to check out 'Spear At My Side', by Den3424, I've done my homework on their personalities.**

 **Remember, you can leave me a request via either PM or by leaving it on a review! :D if logically possible, it'll be more likely to occur.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You filthy perverts.**

July 8th, 2023

"Well of course we head there." Taiyama rolled his eyes, "I told you, it's got the best exp, loot, and best of all, remote."

"Yea, during the Beta anyway." Kirito declined, "Which as you know had oh so slightly been ripped out completely."

"Guys, come on." Asuna grimaced, "You've been fighting like this all week."

"I say we keep with Yama." Aigen shrugged, "He's smart."

"Oh I see how it is." Kirito groaned, "If the guy told you to take it up the ass, you'd think that's great too?"

"That's not what I said!" Aigen growled.

Asuna groaned, the group arguing further on which direction to take. Brushing back his dark brown hair, Tai took the initiative.

"Sorry Kirito, but not everyone wants to blow you." Taiyama leaned on the table, "Let's just head northwest and be done with it, we're losing time."

"Tai, why don't we just relax?" Asuna complained.

"We don't have time." he countered sharply, "Sorry Asuna, but we gotta keep up with the Clearers."

Yuse kept to himself, sharpening arrows with a whetstone. Hormones waged total war within Asuna, causing a slight swelling of the breasts, her fertile body hungry.

"But Tai." she whined, "You've been working so hard!"

"Sorry, gotta stay focused."

"But you promised!" she debated.

"Well I'm sorry, but schedule's important."

Asuna huffed, crossing her arms in defeat.

 _Jerk. It's like he doesn't wanna have fun._

The plan was set, the team traveling to a local forest northwest of town, home to in-fighting bands of goblin marauders.

Hours passed. Goblins strewn the forest floor before converting to glass by means of sword, spear, and bolt. With the slaughter came silence, respite for the training fighters. Taiyama watched as Asuna dispatched another grass skinned creature.

Fighting by her side multiple times, the boxer had begun eyeing the one he initially called friend. Her thighs, barely hidden by the short red skirt, her form fitting leather cuirass revealing perfectly ample breasts. With such tight fittings, however, came the bounce.

The spear wielder had dreamed for days of taking hold of such hills, to overtake the throne. The mere thought of easing just one leg aside, to sheath the sword, left him cold in the face, but warm below.

Such thoughts were quickly silenced by approaching footsteps. Another group of fighters emerged from the woods, foreign to any they've met. Leading them was a shorter, but outrageously buff figure.

With short brown hair, fiery orange amber eyes, chiseled jawline and a cleft chin, the temper could be felt from a mile away. Taiyama paid great attention to this one, feeling the sting of Kanoi's sword all over again.

"Hey people!" the short male smiled, "No harm's intended, just passing through."

Encased in thick brass colored plates, the symmetry of his physique seemed built to display. The weapon he wielded made Aigen stare. A nearly foot wide blade hung over the cannonball sized shoulders, daunting at a height of nearly two meters.

"Dude, the fuck's that you're carrying?" Aigen inspected, "A sword, or a stray sidewalk?"

The guy feigned a little weakness, groaning as he turned to Aigen.

"Can I wish the latter was true? Wouldn't wanna sound like a wimp." he laughed.

Aigen snickered in response.

"Yes, yes you can."

"Good, cause I am feeeelin' it." the knight nodded.

The ninjato wielder calmed, the stranger's gregarious display easing his immediate concerns. Taiyama, however, remained vigilant in his watchful eye.

"I'm Garr, by the way." the guy stuck out a hand, his arm bulging with thick muscle.

"Aigen." Tai's friend accepted.

"Garr, we should keep moving." one of his comrades noted.

"We will, but come on. Show some good will." Garr splayed a hand, turning his gaze on the rest. "We've got a pretty happy looking band here."

Asuna watched Garr, her already compromised hormonal state intensifying. His high cheekbones and bushy eyebrows only accentuated his smile to her. His gaze met hers, his primitive nature kicking in quickly as both eyes flared.

"Damn!" Garr grinned, walking past Taiyama rudely, "Who are you and WHAT do you do for a livin?"

The Vice Commander giggled a bit, unconsciously putting her chest out. Seeing the same display Taiyama thirsted, Garr grew bolder. Watching him, the Samurai felt a gnawing sensation in his gut.

"I'm Asuna." she smiled.

"Hey, that's the Vice Commander of the Blood Oath!" one of his friends cheered.

"Really?" Garr glanced back.

"Yup." she nodded, "How about you?"

Taiyama felt frustration kicking in, a mutual feeling shared only by Kirito. Both pairs of eyes watched, both forming countermeasures to the brute's advance.

"I'm with the ALF, the defense wing?"

"Oh wow." Kirito mocked, "You're the janitor for those guys, real impressive."

"Actually you're right." Garr nodded to him, "I clean up, mop up, and don't ask questions."

"Could you be any less cocky?" Taiyama groaned.

"Does trying count?" Garr turned to him briefly, "Been trying for ages and failing."

"No."

"Then that's your answer!" Garr pointed a finger.

Taiyama rolled his eyes, the American barbarian quickly looked back to Asuna.

 _What a knuckle dragger, I doubt a single thought's passed a topic past his di-_

"Wanna hang out later this evening?" Garr lowered his head, "Just between a boring janitor like me and a woman of your caliber?"

Asuna glanced back to Taiyama, her smile robbed momentarily by stray thought.

"Puh-lease, Asuna has way better things to do than talking to a loser like yourself." Kirito laughed, "Right, Tai?"

Tai said nothing, his gaze speaking for him.

"I know." Garr replied, bending his knees slightly.

While shorter than Taiyama, his height just exceeded Asuna's by an inch.

"Where? What time?" Asuna blinked.

"What?!" Kirito shouted.

"Was thinking like around five? Got a friend of mine who runs stand up comedy, your friend uh..."

Garr looked at Kirito.

"Kirito."

"Right, Kirito!" Garr repeated, "Would do pretty well there."

"Hm...okay." Asuna smiled, "I'll meetcha around the town gate then."

"Sweet!" Garr thumbed up.

Tai's blood boiled at the intrusion, the blatant disrespect for his position evident in Garr's capricious disposition. He drew his spear and shield, raising weapons on the man.

"Wow." Garr stepped back, "Something wrong?"

The heavily armored spear wielder said nothing, his green Samurai armor clacking as he adjusted his stance.

"Tai, what're you doing?" Asuna panicked.

Taiyama said nothing, keeping a stoic gaze on his target.

"I know that look." Garr's smile intensified, "I accept!"

"Count me in too!" Kirito drew both swords, "Tai, my man. Don't chu worry a thing, this guy's gonna-"

Garr's six foot long [Ultra Greatsword] lowered.

"Oh...right."

The duel started off loud, Garr just about throwing himself at Tai, the [Ultra Greatsword] making his shield ring like a bell, knocking the owner around like a doll. Thrusts with that spear weren't met with blocks, but more attacks, against the weapon itself!

Continuing his retreat, Tai watched his opponent's pattern, seeking a trend in swings.

"Come on, Tai!" Aigen rooted.

Garr slammed the ground with a [Meteor], the very Earth shaking around Tai with a single broadsided slam! Tai stood his ground, his tank build maintaining poise. Garr grunted, heaving the immense weapon back...only to meet the end of Tai's spear.

Instead of freezing, Garr dropped the sword, howling before rushing the Samurai! His punches are stopped by the shield, his strength shaking Tai's very bones as Garr wailed, yanked, and slapped, fighting as dirty as possible just to score a hit.

Staying calm, Tai simply shoved the berserker back, feinting a stab before unleashing another. This attack hit, Garr gasping as the spear plowed through his arm like butter. Stepping back in reaction to grief, the duel was over.

Taiyama said nothing more, having made a child out of his opponent. Expressionless, he simply walked past Garr, silent in his discarding regard.

"Mm, you got me good." Garr moaned a bit, "Mm. Good fight...but what up with the disrespect?"

The Samurai refused to reply.

 _That'll show him._

Looking back to Asuna, his stance changed a bit. Her hazel eyes lit with fury, arms crossed as she stared him down.

"Alright, my turn!" Kirito cheered.

"Stop." Asuna ordered.

"Pft, you and what army?"

Garr nodded, drinking a potion before picking up the cumbersome tool he called a sword. While the duel started off similar, the result differed wildly, with Kirito scoring a hit on the warrior within seconds of the match.

"Dammit! Was hoping for something a bit more exciting than a fight with a slime!" Kirito bemoaned, "Oh well, nice try Stallone."

Garr grunted, getting back to his feet.

"Phew, you've got good fighters." he nodded, "Anyway, duty calls. Wish ya luck guys!"

Garr's medic stepped over, helping heal his friend as the group moved on.

"Garr, wait!" Asuna called.

The group paused. She looked back to Tai, who himself was utterly confused.

"I'll be back later. Good luck leveling."

With that she ran to join Garr's group, leaving both him and Kirito scratching their heads.

"What'd we do?" Kirito watched her go, "Didn't we just display superiority? The alphas of the pack?"

"I don't know." Taiyama blinked.

He kept a straight face, turning his focus back to the respawning goblin hordes roaming the wood. He wouldn't hear back from Asuna the rest of the day, every passing hour weighing down on his confidence like a bag of cumulative sand.

While his group's training continued, his motivation had drained notably, taking longer breaks, his excitement reduced, and attitude soured. As evening arrived, the group enjoyed a meal without the commander's presence.

Devouring cuts of spare Boar meat, Tai felt a drop in appetite, the seat beside him empty.

"What's wrong, dude?" Yuse leaned back on his chair.

"It's nothing."

Aigen and Yuse looked to each other for a second.

"We're heading to the dungeon tomorrow." Tai bit off a piece, "Kibaou needs scouts, we can take it."

"What about Asuna?" Aigen blinked.

"She said she'll be back." Tai dismissed, "Though I should probably check on her."

"Why?" Yuse raised a brow.

"Cause she's my friend?"

"With the way she's treated you? No offense man, you were basically her servant."

Tai's hands squeezed to fists.

"Friends cover for each other, you think she didn't help me?"

Yuse just stared, his gaze unchanged.

"You should've talked about it."

"About what?" Tai forced a calm voice.

"Your feelings, Luke. You know it to be true." Aigen joked.

"Really?" Tai laughed.

Getting the brief meme out of his system, the Samurai retained his controlled demeanor.

"I'll get over it...besides, her mother would kill me if Asuna and I..."

"Your choice, man. Kirito's already gone loo-"

The door opened quickly, a tired Kirito stepping back inside.

"Welp, she's sure having fun." he sighed, "Guy was taking her on horseback rides, after just talking with him for two hours!"

A little piece of Tai died inside, feeling his already slim chance crumbling. Getting up from his chair, he bid them all good night before taking to his bedside. In the isolated cabin space, the tears finally pried loose.

 _I'm sorry, Asuna. It's wrong for me to feel this way, I mean we were best friends._

As sleep took hold, the pill of assumed rejection perforated his heart with a slowing cold.

* * *

 ** _The Tender Coil_**

* * *

Tai awoke to an odd sensation, he assumed at first bugs crawling at his belt line. His body still numb, he failed to react. To his surprise, the top of these "insects" felt hard, like fingernails. Feeling them all tug in unsteady unison, he opened his eyes.

"A-Asuna?" he peeped weakly.

"Sh!" she whispered, "Please...j-just don't talk."

A heated body rose out of Tai, freed from the restraints he provided. Standing before Asuna, the warmth of her breath sent energy jolting through the surprised Samurai, his blush obvious.

"Why?" he could barely say.

Asuna had adorn a pink dress, her glove-less hands taking hold of the new body's base. Feeling bottom to top, the soft compression left Taiyama gasping in strained delight.

"Got anything funny to say now?" she giggled, the head of the standing figure swelling in her grasp.

"But, I-" Tai fell speechless, moaning as she gripped.

"Guess not...oh well."

Asuna greeted the mast with a lick at the base, climbing the length slow and steady. Saliva left the trail moist, coating it like polish. Raising his head to watch, Taiyama was left with the sight of his best friend enjoying dessert.

Asuna's eyes met his, her tongue flanking below the ridge of his head, creeping and stroking around the edge. The nerve gathering centers fired like guns, sending signal after signal to the half awake fighter. Her orange brown hair brushed aside, the knight laying down the foundation of her assault.

"Mm..."

Cursing softly, Tai's legs twitched softly as she watched Asuna's head dip. Warmth enveloped his cock, the satisfied moans of his friend hardening him like iron.

"I can't believe you're...doing this." Taiyama moaned.

Asuna released him with a resounding pop, a string dipping from the corner of her lip.

"Why?" she smiled softly.

"I thought..." he trailed off.

"Garr was fun...but a bit too strong for my taste. Now you know why I said no to all those boys Mom'd throw at me."

With that aside, she dove again. Left in disbelief, Tai was prisoner to the urge she met, motioning a hand slowly to a shoulder strap. Keeping control, she took his hand and directed it to her hair.

Starting off the top, her lips wrapped snug around the pink head. From the humid hearth, Asuna's tongue licked the slit, gentle with its flicks, the penis throbbing in anticipation.

Over time, her dips lowered further and further, gorging on his sixteen centimeter pike with audible gulps. As her assault persisted, Taiyama's image of her changed, a self imposed restriction forcefully, yet gracefully removed. Watching those swollen breasts bounce with every bob of the head, clarity was reached.

"Oh Asuna..." he moaned.

"Mm, like that?" she giggled, pulling herself off. "You haven't seen the beginning..."

Pulling her dress's shoulder straps, the commander revealed her small, full cups to him. His orange eyes widened, never imagining the girl he took places was this attractive. The thought that she was holding back, rejecting so many just for a moment like this.

Hungry for more, Asuna stood up, easing herself on her secret lover's lap. While not taking him in, she met her lips with his member, lifting herself up and down as a massage.

The labia rubbed against his shaft, her essence pouring on him steady, mixing with his imminent juices.

"God, it's huge." Asuna winced, red faced as she stroked herself against Tai's hardened shaft.

Coated in her juices, he angled himself back, wanting inside her, starving to dig through. Asuna rejected the attempt, standing back up.

"Get up..."

Tai did as she said, watching her sit back on the bed, opening her legs.

"Tongue, now."

Obeying the commander, he went on his knees, though unsure how to work it. Taking his hand, Asuna directed digits, assaulting her clitoris with rubbing pressure. Guided properly, Taiyama proceeded to stroke, gentle in his compression.

"Tai..." Asuna moaned, her face a bright ruby.

"Am I doing this right?" Tai worried.

"Y-Yes, don't stop." she gasped, feeling every inch of the slide.

Nodding, the Samurai kept up the pressure, using his free hand to explore the outer rim, caressing every sacred crevice anatomically offered. The hole looked so small, her virgin loins a light red.

What was once gentle, turned fierce. Asuna groaned louder as Tai went from rubbing to massaging, her legs curled and tense as he exerted control.

"Ugh, why didn't I tell you to do this earli- errrr." Asuna cried, "So good, oh god I'm gonna-"

Watching her buckle, Tai wasn't sure what to expect. Squirting from below, Asuna's clear fluids poured out, flying in his face like a hose. Shaking in sporadic bursts, her light groan gave him the satisfaction of a job well done.

"Ugh I need more." she moaned, getting up from the bed to shove him back down.

Tai almost yelped in surprise, his best friend quick to mount. Climbing over him, he watched Asuna's delicate breasts bob and dangle, the pinkish tips tiny and unused. As their tips met, both parties both trembled in the euphoria of contact. Angling it inside, they both moaned in delight.

Asuna's tight virgin walls gripped him, their shared lubricant easing the descent. With her delicate hands resting on Tai's lean chest, it started slow, neither party terribly sure of the other's taste. Feeling his member throbbing inside her, Asuna's joy reached a peak.

With every drop, she permitted more, her passage filling with the testicular mass pumping fresh precum, her soft round glutes soon taken hostage by Taiyama's hands. Such a breach of boundaries, tempting Asuna further. There was no thinking, only a rhythm of thrusts, his hips slowly speeding as he huffed.

"God, Asuna you're so tight." Tai winced.

"I know, oh god."

With such a firm holding on the rear, Tai's ambitions brought him to spread influence. His right shifted, meeting Asuna's breasts with shivering want. Feeling hands on her chest, the commander remembered the look. Sliding off the penis, she took the spear, and placed it where he wanted.

Clamping around his dick, her breasts started a firm massage. Tai moaned louder, realizing what she was doing. Watching the ridge between the two mountains glisten with themselves, he felt a powerful urge...to inseminate.

Biting his tongue, he held back, not wanting to release his seed all over her perfect face. To him, such an exchange was like a peasant deflowering a lord's bride, deliciously wrong. The penis charmed the masseur, providing a relief to muscles just below the breasts.

Watching his head swell, Asuna's hazel eyes widened, working faster as the veins started to bulge, the muscles behind the organ tugging harder, their rope like fibers taut.

"Imagine it, me doing this to you in the car." she smiled, "Just us..."

Taiyama groaned in ecstatic glee, the thought furthering rupturing the control he exerted throughout life. The culturally trained restraint faded, demanding he pleasure himself and her. To see Asuna naked was enchanting to his eyes, a forbidden fruit.

"A-Asuna, I'm-I'm gonna f-fire."

Alert to his cry, Asuna released him from her grasp. Digging his dick right back inside, the now abundant lubricant made the second pass much smoother. Her walls arched, more accepting of the foreign object permeating her space. Laying with him instead, she coaxed Tai on top, wrapping her calves around his waist...securing his seed for the transfer.

The bed rocked as they sped up, fluid spilling on the sheets as Asuna's hair fluttered with every thrust. The throbbing worsened, tempting Tai to unleash the barrage, to impart himself in her. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Could ya quiet down, Tai? Who're you banging anyway?"

Both said nothing, Asuna looking to the door with grave embarrassment. Instead of stopping, however, Tai persisted. The commander forced herself to quiet her own moans, looking up at him he penetrated her faster. Left to biting his fingers, tears rushed out as the pounding progressed.

The fear of being caught balls deep in his best friend titillated Tai, for his friends to see how wrong they were, that he was indeed the dominant male. Leaning down, the former boxer took a taste of her breasts, licking and mouthing the tips. A gasp escaped her lips, her arms wrapping around.

Asuna held back every urge to scream, wishing she had pursued this path earlier, thanking fate for this chance to express. She felt Tai's precum soak her walls, her body trembling, prepared to accept the offering.

"Wait, are you fucking who I think yo-."

Aigen stopped, smirking as he walked off. As his footsteps grew distant, Asuna's cries got louder. Feeling himself reach his peak, Tai sped up. Pounding her delicate vagina, the tank was left mesmerized by the bounce of her tits, the shudder of her hips, and the stutter from her lips.

While Tai's friend returned, he called in reinforcements. Sneaking to the door, him, Yuse, and Kirito all listened in. Hearing Asuna wail left them all hungry, Yuse losing his cool over the enticing cries.

"We should back him up..." Yuse looked to Aigen, "What if she overpowers Tai?"

"Can't have that..." Aigen chuckled quietly.

"Guys, are you serious?" Kirito peeped.

"Why not?" Yuse tempted, "It is Asuna..."

Tai and Asuna failed to hear them, Asuna groaning louder as Tai reached his limit. Her breasts flew up and down, flapping like wings as her delicate frame was put through primitive force, dominating her.

As he made a final slam, his external urethral sphincter gave way, his very first load firing inside Asuna. The organ jerked and ebbed, Tai drugged by his brain to keep pounding, to ensure not a drop would be wasted. Yelling loudly, Asuna winced as she felt his balls shrink, squeezing every ounce of semen he could muster.

Both were left gasping, Tai slowly extracting his limping cock from her. Strands of hot white fluid stuck to the dick's lips, trailing between Asuna's mantle and his piece. Suddenly the door opened, Tai too exhausted to react fast enough.

"Eh?" Asuna blinked.

Aigen and Yuse rushed in, dumbfounded at the angelic sight of the Vice Commander. Noting her remaining stamina, hormones took control.

"Hey, we can't have you just messing with our bro." Aigen smirked.

Asuna could barely fathom what had emerged from her little conquest, but before she knew it an additional three siege weapons were brought to bear, Kirito joining in the piling.

As she realized whose member she was swallowing, she looked to Tai with surprise. High off the neural based dopamine, he found the assault further enticing...even emboldening. His friends gave him strength all his life, this only further established such principle.

Lifting her, Aigen let Yuse lay beneath her, implanting in not the fertile organ, but the exporting dock.

"Wait!" Asuna cried, "Not there!"

The thief build showed insidious disregard, plowing the Vice Commander right in the glutes. Asuna's moans were muffled, Aigen going for an oral examination, Kirito going for the fertile organ Tai just seeded.

"Damn, her ass is top rate..." Yuse groaned, "Kayaba's such a perv, letting such activity be possible..."

"I'll say...ugh." Kirito grunted, "Sorry Asuna, they made me do it."

Asuna gurgled, Aigen's similarly sized member coated in saliva. Tai took the chance to sensitize further, rubbing his best friend right in the clit. Her sweat covered breasts bounced, her body invaded and molested in so many directions her mind failed to function.

Tai's fingerwork proved the most effective, Asuna climaxing a second time as Kirito bucked against her hips. The exertion numbed her brain just a bit further, her quick thinking dulling to the morphine of such intense activity.

"God, think I'm gonna cum already!" Kirito gasped.

"Mm?" Asuna detested.

"Do it, we gotta take turns..." Yuse said, "I'm not too long for this game, myself."

"You kidding, guys? I'm gonna outlast both of you!" Aigen laughed.

"Remember Asuna, we're all friends here." Tai held her hips steady, "Benefits like this help us all enjoy our time, right?"

Asuna moaned, closing her eyes as she submitted to the will of the four men surrounding her. Putting calves too around Kirito's waist, she embraced the ideals Tai expressed, gasping as Kirito's cock dug in to fire his load.

"Hah, bet she came back cause Garr's got a one inch dick." Kirito chuckled, "Would explain the sword, and the talk. God her pussy's perfect..."

"Compensating does make...sense." Yuse struggled, thrusting the commander's glutes slowly.

Tai rubbed harder, making a circular motion with his hand over Asuna's clit. Aigen made her almost gag, his cock swelling. Letting out a loud groan, Kirito sped up dramatically, forcing the others to stop, to watch the second seeding begin.

"Ugh, the thought of those thighs!" he yelled, pounding her harder and harder.

Seconds later, the Black Swordsman was fatigued, dumping his load in her with the strongest thrusts he could manage. Pulling out, Asuna breathed heavily, her mind entranced as Aigen extracted...ready to push in next.

"Oh shit!" Aigen cheered, "Tight!"

"Told you..." Kirito moaned, laying on the ground gasping.

Aigen sped up, forcing Yuse to pull out from the warrior's euphoric disregard. Asuna bit her fingers, her eyes shut as her deflowered frame was further filled.

"You can say you've conducted a team building exercise, Asuna." Yuse smiled softly, "Morale boosting at its finest..."

"Uuuhhhh." Asuna barely worded, her body jerking as a third orgasm was achieved.

"Damn right, taking our friend away from us like that...might as well." Aigen grunted.

Tai's member hardened again, a full fifteen minutes since Asuna and him made such intimate contact. Taking a spare hand from her, he enclosed the delicate digits, letting her squeeze and massage.

"Man, Asuna can tell us what to do anytime she wants now." Aigen huffed, "Jeez..."

"I can?" she suddenly giggled.

"Hell yea." Yuse massaged her breasts as Aigen pounded her.

"G-Good..."

Aigen's thighs slapped against Asuna's the wet legs clapping as they met with every push, Tai's penis again swelling in her grasp, the pink head filling with another batch of seed.

"Man, your mom's gonna be so pissed." Tai teased.

"Mm..." Asuna moaned.

Suddenly slowing, Aigen clenched his teeth in a fight to prevent seeding. Asuna's cries, however, proved overpowering to his ears. Dumping his load in too, Aigen tried to pursue further intercourse, but suffered the limits of the male organ. Limp, he extracted.

"God, think my balls are blue..." he mumbled.

Yuse lifted Asuna off the bed, pressing her against the wall before penetrating. Sticking it from behind, he kissed and latched on her neck, rubbing the G-spot as the thief took an angled approach. At this point, Asuna was little more than a drooling rag doll, bouncing with every collision.

Taiyama watched as his best friend moaned her loudest, taking notes as the sneakiest of his bros proved the most potent in ability to excite. Her legs wobbled, the commander barely able to stand. Relying on the wall and her partner, the female swiftly lost further consciousness.

Reaching his end from previous penetration, the thief sadly lacked the stamina of his comrades, his load being the last to release. Billions of sperm resided in Asuna, turning against each other as the differing cells met. Turning into a battlefield within her womb, barely a dozen would survive the encounter.

Laying on the ground, Asuna twitched. The people she called her teammates sat, not nearly as fatigued, but equally content with their coordinated effort.

"I don't think she's going anywhere." Yuse sighed, leaning against a wall.

"Nah, specially not with some pretender." Tai smiled, "Freaking Americans, think they're just the best thing."

"I know right?" Kirito blinked, "I always found them the worst to play with...trash talk for days."

"Ugh, don't know about you guys...but I'm broken." Aigen moaned, "I'll see you all tom- wait."

He opened his menu.

"Jeez, it's four in the morning!"

"Dammit!" Tai face palmed, "We're supposed to scout out the dungeon six hours from now."

"Guess we can count the commander off." Yuse crossed his arms, "She's probably not gonna walk again for a week."

"Nah, they probably got a potion for that." Tai dismissed, "Shit...well guys we've got four hours of sleep."

"Ya we could...or we could..." Aigen looked to the barely conscious Asuna.

"Didn't you say you were tired?" Kirito pointed out.

"Yea, but...I mean look at her. She had the time of her life!"

"I mean, might as well." Tai got up, "Don't worry Asuna, we've got your back."

 **A/N: Alright guys, think that'll do for this entry :P Remember, the OCs found in this one shot are the property of Den2434, not me. With expressed permission, I was allowed to post this. Hope you guys all enjoyed!**

 **PS: Be sure to either PM me or leave a review to make a request for another one shot! Remember though that I do this for fun, and my main story comes first!**


	3. AsunaxLisbeth

**A/N: Alright, got my first attempt at yuri. Lemmie know what you guys think!**

 **Story: Demon Slayer: Sun Dancer (Non-canon)**

 **So my currently most requested lemons include:**

 **GarrxSilica (seriously, people? Your garlic meme sucks!)  
OCxPhilia (OC will be revealed soon)  
**

 **Want a say in what comes up next? Vote for it in my newest poll! :D you can find it on my profile page, cause I realize I'm failing to keep requests recorded. Vote so I can find them all in one place!**

 **Thank you!**

December 2nd, 2022

The freshly forged rapier shined in the light of Lisbeth's furnace, a beautiful blade. Its handguard was a bright silver, forming a net of branches to protect the wielder's hands. Hands the blacksmith vied to caress.

"There you go, Asuna!" Lisbeth cheered, "Best one so far!"

The slim beauty took the weapon in her grasp, swiftly waving it about in open air. Asuna drew back, making a thrust, arcing her body forward, giving Lisbeth optimal view of the front line fighter's curvature. While notable, the curves remained soft and natural.

 _All of that perfection, hidden under such conservative clothes._

Lisbeth nearly bit her lip, brushing her heartwood colored bangs aside before looking away.

"Hm, a little heavier than the last." Asuna blinked, "But it's got great damage output, think you can drop some weight on this?"

Lisbeth quickly turned back to her.

"Easy." the smith smiled, accepting the sword back, "I've already got the materials needed."

Rain tapped the nearby window, the streets of the Town of Beginnings soaked. With a fireplace warming them, the sun was left free to abandon its post, already blocked from the thick clouds above.

Selecting [Upgrades], Lisbeth swiped her hand to the [Quickness] category. While such reduced an item's durability, she wasn't worried of it breaking. Asuna always came by, even if for just a moment. A repair was often necessary for rapiers.

"Heard you were at that meeting, for the boss raid." the forger glanced while striking the glowing sword.

"Yea." Asuna shrugged.

"How was it?"

"Annoying." she crossed her arms, "Half the time, the guys were showing off their stats. Or blaming others for their problems."

"Real mature, guess a month was all it took to lose brain cells." Lis sighed.

"Right?" Asuna looked back, "Seriously, some guy went crazy over Beta Testers or something."

"Pfffft." the brunette hammered, "Okay, now I'm worried for our escape."

"Probably just mad over something else. I don't know." Asuna brushed her orange brown hair back.

The blacksmith shifted a little, looking up to her friend with anxious brown eyes. It was easy to see the breasts swell from the closing of arms, bulging in that white shirt.

"So you're going, right?"

"Well it's either that or staying here." Asuna gazed out the window, "I...don't wanna go through the latter again."

"Besides, I'd feel kinda bad too if I left my one party member alone."

The rapier flashed brightly, the blacksmith's upgrade successful. The weapon returned to its silver shade, its weight reduced by a quarter its original. While accomplishing the immediate goal, the blacksmith was taken captive by the mere mention of another.

"Oh?" she looked up, glancing back to the rapier for final inspection.

"Yea, he seems like the quiet type. I can tolerate that."

"Ah." Lis smirked, passing Asuna back her rapier, "How's this?"

A mere swing was enough to bring a grin, Asuna's hazel eyes lighting in satisfaction.

"Wow...wait, the durability..."

"It's a balancing act." Lis waved, "Durability, power, speed...can't have all three."

"Ah, well...you're still offering those free repairs, right?" Asuna fretted, "Gonna have to stop by more often."

"Course." Lisbeth's smile turned devious, "But your boyfriend's gonna have to pay."

The fighter looked a bit confused by her remark.

"Making a bit of an assumption, are we?" Asuna blinked.

"I don't necessarily mean him." Lis crept around her friend, "Unless you're thinkin' about it."

"Yea no, it's way too early to get like that." the fighter denied cordially, "He's not bad, it's just not the time."

"How's he look?" she persisted, "Six, nine?"

"Honestly? Seven." Asuna blinked, blushing a bit. "He's...better looking than most. Thin, calm...though kinda brooding."

"Mm, well you're younger." the smith trailed off, "Mean I'm no fan of emos..."

Circling around, Lisbeth ogled Asuna's slender shoulders.

"You seriously thinking about boyfriends right now?" Asuna raised a brow, "You seem anxious."

"N-No?" Lis stammered, blushing as she stood beside her.

"Then what's got you going?" Asuna questioned sterner.

"I was...sorta wondering..."

Asuna looked concerned, leaning back a bit on a nearby chair as she sat. Ever since meeting around that mountain, Lis felt terribly repressed. A call had not been answered, incessant with its demands. Her loins craved a chance, an unadulterated release.

"Do you..." Lis bit her cheek.

"Do I?" Asuna kept a soft gaze.

Blushing brighter, Lisbeth's knees curved inward. Swallowing, she snapped back to a business smile.

"Do you prefer steak or lobster? Getting hungry here."

Asuna looked at her awkwardly.

"Actually I prefer sausage."

The blacksmith bit her cheek harder, condensing at the thought of fornicating her friend.

 _Idiot, what was I doing?! Stop it!_

Easing herself, the blacksmith cupped her hands.

"O-Okay!" she stuttered, "Just relax, it's not like I owe you for letting me live here or anything!"

Lis retreated to the galley kitchen, exhaling the second solitude was achieved.

 _Just keep it together, Rika. This boy's not gonna be the end of that, just...calm down._

Refocusing, Lis turned to look for the meat Asuna sought, trying not to slip. Opening cabinets and drawers, no such goods were found.

 _She wants sausages, huh? Wonder how she likes them, I know I like them thick. His was pretty tempting, should've gave it a try before leaving. Dammit Rika, you could've had prime rib._

"So what's got you?"

"Eek!"

Lisbeth jolted, her head banging on the lip of the counter top in surprise. The fighter gasped, grabbing her friend.

"Oh, you okay!?" Asuna squealed.

Lisbeth moaned for a second, nodding before getting up. While pain was a trick in this world, the memory of such lingered, rendering such sounds a mere knee jerk reaction to a sensation long since absent.

"You scared me!" Lis shouted.

Asuna giggled a little.

"You've been like that all day!" she shook her head, "What's gotten into you, Lizzy?"

"I-I mean." Lisbeth withdrew, letting Asuna hug her.

"I doubt you got all worked up over food."

"It's nothing." Lis refuted, "One sec."

Lisbeth dug around...her mind clouded.

 _What if Asuna and this guy got closer? What if he took advantage of her innocence? Asuna was clearly not seeing the ploy. That's right, he's just trying to get in her pants!_

"Asuna? Where do you keep the uh, sausages?" Lis stood up, "Can't find it."

"Don't worry about it." Asuna approached one of the farther cabinets, "It should be...there."

Asuna drew the sausages, the blacksmith's eyes glowing just a bit brighter.

 _Mm, could barely wrap my fingers around that. Tasting it would take a bit of work...but the filling, that'd kill me. imagine cramming something that meaty in my...ugh stop._

Deploying the beef products, Lis thanked her before beginning the process. Dropping the raw meat in the pot, a timer was set.

 _Was Asuna even into guys? I couldn't tell by how indifferent she's been acting. Maybe it's just being trapped here that's the problem._

Looking back at her friend, Asuna's gaze softened.

 _Lis has been acting jumpy for the past couple of days. Maybe she's still getting over the guy she met?_

As the two pondered their points of view, the pot let off a soft 'ding', the sausages ready to consume. Both were snapped awake, Lisbeth reaching for the lid, only for her friend to step in.

"Let me." Asuna smiled.

Pulling out the steaming meat, she laid it out before delicately drawing a knife. The blacksmith leaned against the opposing counter, watching Asuna tenderly handle it like a shaft.

"Long as you don't mind me watchin." Lis teased, unaware of just how awkward she sounded.

"Huh? Uh, no." Asuna looked surprised.

Smirking, Lis crept close behind Asuna. Her knife work was steady, making slices of sausage easily within half a minute.

 _Slim shoulders, nearly flawless skin, Asuna had to be a model in the real world...or about to. Only a couple of guys asked for my nudes...she had to have dozens of requests._

The smith's hands trembled, watching Asuna put the knife down.

"Okay, now the vegetables."

"Um, that won't be necessary." Lis grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh thank you!" she turned, "You were reading my mind just-"

The blacksmith decided to release. Pushing her, Lisbeth used her strength stats to pin. Asuna squeaked in surprise, shaky as her back pressed against the wall, her orange brown bangs flying to one side.

"W-What're you-?" Asuna panicked.

"Asuna, I'm scared." Lis stammered.

"What?"

"You're going out to that dungeon...with utter strangers."

"I-It's fine!" Asuna panicked a little, "The others seem to know what they're doing."

"That's not good enough!" Lis decried, "I wish I could go, you've done so much for me."

"Lis, I'm not rushing the boss. All I'm supposed to do is distract the weaker stuff."

"Oh..."

Lis relaxed her grip a little, looking momentarily at the floor.

"But...what if you die? You're my best friend, Asuna." Lis teared up.

"I'd rather not think about that." Asuna sighed, "That's my life we're talking about."

"Promise me you're not gonna die!" the smith insisted.

"Eh..."

"Asuna!"

"Fine, I promise!" Asuna opened, "Is this why you're so anxious? I mean, you've seen me fight before."

"Um...maybe?"

Lisbeth froze, her friend's eyes trained on the smith.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

Asuna blinked, waiting intently.

"May I ask you just one thing?" Lis eased, her freckles stark against her pale face.

"S-Sure?" Asuna raised a brow.

"D-Do...Do you...like...guys?"

The wall pinned fighter looked up to the ceiling briefly in thought.

"Not terribly sure." Asuna quipped, "Where're you going with this?"

"I...I'll show you." Lis flustered.

Her hazel eyes wavered as the smith closed in, tilting her face as she met hers. Asuna's heart pounded, exciting the curious Lisbeth to take charge. As the world shrank around them, their breasts swelled slightly in anticipation. Pressing closer together, their adipose bulged out the sides.

 _I couldn't just let some boy spoil her, not when I knew her best._

Asuna's hands wrapped around, accepting Lisbeth's advances. The heat between them grew, spurring Lis to press harsher. After mere seconds of shock through their frames, the smith eventually released her partner's lips.

"Wow." Asuna stared.

"Open your menu." Lis demanded.

"Uh, okay."

Taking her hand, the business woman immediately scrolled to [Settings], seeking the lock between her and the goal.

"What're you doing?"

"You'll see." Lis controlled, "Just one little..."

[Ethics Code Disabled]

The second it flashed, the blacksmith went straight on her knees.

"Hey, wait!" Asuna whined.

Grabbing her by the back of the knees, Lisbeth forced Asuna sliding down. With the fighter seated, Lis flipped up the red skirt her partner wore. Nothing could stop her, a pair of white panties between her fingers and Asuna's relief. Grabbing and pulling them down, the smith stroked the clit, looking Asuna in the eyes as she eased.

"L-Lisbeth!" she squirmed, her face redder than fire as she gripped her friend.

Lisbeth smiled sly, enjoying every second of her distress. Moisture accumulated, her panties already stained. Feeling her twitch from mere strokes, Lisbeth narrowed her eyes.

"You're so tense, Asuna..."

"I c-can't help it!" the fighter moaned, "You're just...ugh."

"Shh...enjoy it." the blacksmith coaxed.

Asuna rocked slightly with every rise and fall, Lisbeth's fingers running circuits.

"Come on, don't leave me cold." Lis smiled.

Asuna softly gasped, craning her neck forward. Kissing her best friend, a counterbalance was produced, Lisbeth forced to confront her lips. Withdrawing moments later, Asuna buried her face in her hands.

"Ugh, my mom would kill me if my first time was with a girl!" she shrieked, moaning softly as Lis felt the hardened bud.

"Revenge is so sweet though..." Lis coaxed, "Isn't it? Knowing for once you have choice?"

"Mm." Asuna moaned, panting as my fingers patrolled the labian rim.

"That's right." the smith cooed, "Tell me, how's it feel?"

A finger slipped, another climbed, a vertical grip of the clit attained. From below came a sliding snake, the top a massaging press. Asuna's groans and cherry-red face allied themselves to the closing of thighs, the grip of those divine limbs light.

"L-Lis." Asuna gasped, "Ah..."

"It's Rika." her lover whispered, "I'm glad you like it, Asuna."

Letting the digits charm her, she kissed her amber haired fighter again. She was so shy, so unsure, the lips barely fighting the blacksmith's prying tongue. Slowly but surely, Asuna's hand went for her hips, feeling around the waist for open skin.

"Oh, let me help."

The brown apron and green top vanished, Asuna's eyes widening at the gifts her friend possessed came forth. Somewhat larger than the fighter's, Lisbeth's breasts rested lower due to weight, their nipples redder than Asuna's.

"So big." Asuna moaned, "Bigger...than mine."

"Shush." Lis fingered further, "Mine aren't as perky."

Asuna's cries got louder. Her white shirt and red leather vest failing to conceal.

"Yours are perfect...just the right dimensions."

Her cries got louder, demanding more and more of the brunette's attention. Lis' fingers turned slick, Asuna's precum soaking them in clear, viscous delight.

"Wow...you're such a pervert."

"L-Lis! You started this!"

"Yes...and you're the one cumming."

The blacksmith's devilish smile grew, working Asuna harder as she squealed. Feeling every cry run through her body like a ripple in water, Lisbeth leaned in to kiss her further. As lips met, the fighter was quickly ambushed by a conquesting tongue, stroking hers low to high.

The two further disrobed, Asuna's top unbuttoned by both herself and her friend. As breasts pressed together, the mounds leaked out the sides of their lean bodies. Saliva burst between them in strings, coating their meshing chests, Asuna's legs opening wider as Lisbeth felt further.

Feeling the fighter start to jerk, Lisbeth pressed harder, her lone hand breaking Asuna down to basic functions. The fighter started to quake, gasping louder and faster.

"Yea...that's it." the blacksmith cooed, "Cum..."

Asuna nearly screamed, her eyes clamped shut as her body erupted in a hormonal shock. Serum shot out of her like a hose, legs shaking wildly as she bucked. Her first climax had arrived, her first time experiencing such pleasure, shared by Lisbeth.

"Mm..." Asuna's hazel eyes dimmed, watching the blacksmith eat her out.

"Wow...even your cum tastes good. Why don't we help each other?"

"But...I don't..." Asuna gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll show you." Lisbeth took her friend's hand.

"Just warning you, I like it rough." she tossed her short brown hair back, "Stick 'em in."

Asuna blushed, her delicate fingers approaching Lisbeth's port. Soaked with anticipation, the two looked to eachother, both red. The freckled brunette gasped, groaning hungrily as Asuna's fingertips pushed.

"Oh shit..." Lisbeth squirmed, knees touching as Asuna explored.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"N-No!" Lisbeth moaned, "J-Just...lift them."

Strokes were made, rubbing tenderly against the ceiling of Lisbeth's canal. As the G-spot was pressed, the blacksmith cried, opening her legs for more. Putting her own fingers in Asuna, the two were left gasping at the other's presence.

Spurred by the encounter, Lisbeth quickly turned aggressive. Rubbing Asuna harder, she tackled her to the floor, lifting a leg over her. Asuna's eyes widened, feeling both of their clitori stroke together, the blacksmith grinding on her with slow, dry humps.

"Oh wow!" Lis gasped, "Ugh, better than I expected!"

"Yea!" Asuna winced, the two kissing again as they pounded each other.

Lisbeth sped up, quickly readying to cum herself. Noting her friend's quickening thrusts, Asuna gripped the blacksmith tighter, encouraging the exchange.

"Oh Asuna!" Lis moaned, "I'm feeling s-so!"

With a light toned squeal, Lisbeth poured her syrupy mix all over Asuna's gates, the stuff jetting out in hot streams. The smith paused, Asuna following in her partner's example, scooping up handfuls for consumption, ingesting Lis heartily.

In thanks for her act, Lis fingered Asuna back, ensuring she kept pleasure rising. Not long after, the two went at that position again, their little hands barely able to grasp each other's swollen breasts as they thrust. With clits beaten with a second climax each, the two slipped back, resorting to finger play.

"Ugh, should've told you about this guy I met." Lisbeth shivered delirious, "Had a cock freaking twenty centimeters long..."

"Wow..." Asuna squinted, breathing faster, "That's pretty big..."

"Yea...was attached to Hercules too. His muscles, his copper eyes and dorky smile...should've fucked him."

"Why not invite him here?" Asuna said without thought, "I think we could both use a big one..."

"Maybe that's what I should've done for you." Lis smirked, "Brought him here, get him all nestled in you."

"Are you?" Asuna bleated, sweating as their fingering sped up.

"Oh come on, wouldn't you want some barbarian to just tear you down?"

"Um..." Asuna blushed.

"Well too bad." Lis giggled, "Cause you're mine now."

Asuna's hands shook wildly, her body prepping for another climax. Just as Lisbeth prepared to brag, she too felt the signal. In a desperate effort to keep in control, the blacksmith deployed more digits, slipping almost her whole hand inside her lover's pussy.

"Oh Lis!" Asuna cried, "Too much, oh!"

Asuna's juices pumped out, soaking Lisbeth's hand further, allowing even more inside. Such attempts were withheld, however, as her own instincts had taken control. Dazed by her recent climax, Asuna used her middle and index fingers like swords, poking and drawing back.

"A-Asuna!"

The brunette's grip failed, laying back as Asuna predated her sensitivities. Leaning harder down, Asuna latched lips around Lis' breasts, the recipient kicking the air in gross sensation.

"Ugh, when'd you..." Lis panted weakly.

Her cries picked up, a climactic battery firing. Asuna gasped in surprise, Lisbeth coating her from the hand to her thigh in viscous delight.

"Mm..." Lisbeth whined, scooting back to a seated position, "You really are a dirty little princess."

"I...guess I am." Asuna leaned back, breathing as she relaxed.

Their breasts heaved as they looked to each other, the hardwood floor coated white with their display. As their stamina returned, Lisbeth opened her menu.

"We're done?" Asuna fretted.

"Please." Lis smirked, "I've got you all night...no, I just remembered."

She drew what appeared to be a smooth rod made of a vibrating metal. Colored a dark silver, the material shook in the smith's little hands.

"Made it myself, made of [Frequmite]. All I do when I need a little fun..."

Lisbeth wrapped a thin leather cover over both ends, coating it in some of their own juices. Just to demonstrate, she took the toy and stuck it inside herself, wincing as the rod bobbed in her.

"As you can s-see." she shook, sighing as she penetrated herself, "It really stimulates the feeling of-f a dick."

"I know what that is, Lis!" Asuna laughed.

"Good!" Lis giggled, "Cause dear god, you seemed utterly naive!"

The blacksmith withdrew the rod, passing it forward.

"There, give it a try."

Gripping the strange vibrating stick, Asuna slowly applied the toy. Feeling it rub the clit, she shivered, letting it run circles around the lobe.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Wow..." Asuna's hazel eyes flared, "I never thought...oh god."

Instinct took over, the prospective fighter digging it inside herself eagerly. Due to her lithe frame, Lis got to witness how tight her lover gripped that fake penis. Her lips gripped the leather cloaked metal, as if it were a hand, seeking another's in grip. Digging it further and further, Asuna was stopped by Lis.

"Save some for me!"

Taking her end of the shaft, the blacksmith let out a soothing cry, shivering as penetration occurred. Synchronizing occurred as the vibration struck both. Each sought their own satisfaction, capricious to the other's demands. Lisbeth pushed into it, burrowing it deeper inside herself.

"Oh my..." Asuna winced.

"I...know right?" Lisbeth swayed, her plump breasts bouncing a bit, "Makes...me wish I had a penis."

"I'd smash you every night." the smith slurred.

"I'd...like that." Asuna smiled, "It's funny. so many boys act so tender and polite with me...nobody just you know, says it?"

"Would you say yes if they did?" Lis grinned deviously.

"Probably not." Asuna moaned, "They were mostly fives."

"Above the belt, you mean?"

The fighter nodded. As their urges grew, the two women drew closer, eventually meeting on a stained bridge, wet with their lust. Turns were taken. When either drew back, the other pushed in, generating a slap as ass and thigh met.

With the occasional reset, the two continued to pound each other, taking turns on who dominated who. Every thrust brought their breasts heaving, their fire and brunette hair colors swaying. So close together, clitoral stimulation was possible, both eager to exchange.

"How many centimeters was it again?" Asuna groaned.

"I d-don't remember..." Lis sighed, her mind blanking out, "Twenty?"

"Mm." Asuna's hazel eyes nearly rolled back as she drooled.

"Want me to call him?" she asked worriedly.

"Ugh...nah, this's bigger...better too."

"Really?" Lis moaned.

"Yea." Asuna nodded, "I mean, this is between us. Yea?"

"True." the smith giggled, "Plus, there wouldn't be enough to share..."

"E-Exactly." Asuna flinched, feeling Lis rub her thumb on her clit.

The fighter inched herself against the shaft they shared, their bodies buckling as the vibrator rubbed them down.

Each would pull the [Frequmite] deeper into themselves, leaving less for the other. Moments of connection occurred, the glutes of twin sweating females meeting. Further rubbing resulted in abrasion against the other, clits nearly pressing. Filling the night with their orgasmic sweet cries, the rain was almost muted.

Feeling greedy, Lisbeth grabbed hold of the toy, stealing more of it from her friend. Asuna moaned, stopping her with a firm kiss, going again for a clash of tongues. The two couldn't decide who was in charge, wrestling on the ground, bodies slapping against the vibrator between them.

Winning the initial round, Lisbeth eased Asuna to the floor, resting her left hand on an adjacent breast. The other went for the vibrator, pushing more of it inside the downed fighter. Her euphoric sighs encouraged the smith, pulling it back and forth for her like a real penis.

"Ah..." Asuna shook, mouth agape as Lisbeth worked her core.

"Mm...wonder how thirsty you really are." the smith smirked, "I mean, you've come five times already, you tried dominating me, how strict were your parents?"

"K-Kinda?" Asuna whimpered, Feeling the vibration near the cervix.

"Figures..." Lis thrusted, pulling the toy out of herself as she pushed in.

Sticking it in, Lis lowered her face again. Her mouth met nipple, hungrily growling as she licked and bit. Asuna groaned, gripping the blacksmith's meaty ass as her divine figure was defiled.

"Oh god, I'm cumming again!" Asuna squealed.

Lis smirked, sighing as Asuna fondled her glutes. Keeping absolute control, the smith locked lips with hers, arching the vibrating tool to further pressure the spot. Feeling dominated, the fighter flailed briefly, tossing her head slightly as Lisbeth's tongue pursued hers.

Lis continued, thrusting her lover deeply, yet slowly. With her offhand pinching a nipple and her tongue twisting with Asuna's, the satisfaction of yet another climax only served to quench her in the slightest.

She released Asuna's lips, left gasping as she covered the weapon forger in syrupy cum.

"Asuna, I want this to last." she smiled, "I don't want this to be a one night deal."

"It...won't be." Asuna shivered, returning the sunny expression, "Really though, I think we should stop, least for tonight."

"Why?" Lis smirked.

"Cause what if soreness is a..."

She stopped herself.

"Come back here."

Lisbeth cheered, raising one of her meaty thighs in invitation. Stretching herself a bit, Asuna scooted herself over the eager blacksmith, sliding one leg beneath hers. The two clits met, soaking wet from their wild affair. The soon to be commander rubbed Lis down slow, looking down at her as she dry humped.

Looking up at her ginger haired lover, Lisbeth blushed as her body bucked. The kitchen's cleanliness was long gone, the floor covered in their excess. In the warmth of a rented cabin, by the heat of a well stocked fireplace, the two kissed. Thoughts of Kirito had long vanished from Asuna's mind, the blacksmith fulfilling her needs with a couple of wet thrusts.

In the presence of fire, their voluptuous frames beaded with sweat. Their flowers expelled their sticky pollen, mixing together as they pounded slower, faster, then slow again. Grabbing the smith's cups with both hands, Asuna grinned wide as she grinded her clit against her own.

Positions were switched, clits exchanged with tongues, the minutes compressing. Before Asuna knew it, it was already two in the morning. Lisbeth laid on the ground, breathing in respite.

"I...really think we should sleep now." Asuna yawned, "The raid's gonna start in like, eight hours."

"Mm..." Lisbeth blinked, barely conscious.

"Come on." Asuna helped Lis to her feet, "Bed's a little small, but I think we can fit."

The two walked on sore legs, plopping naked on the sheets. Unfortunately for the warrior, Lisbeth didn't close her eyes.

 **A/N: Alright, got some yuri down here for ya perverts! XD**

 **I hope the quality was high, since this was written by a staunchly heterosexual dude. If it sucked, let me know and please gimmie advice on how to improve.**

 **Hey guys, remember! I take requests both on PM and review. These conclude the starting lemons, moving on to requested lemons based on number...in fact I'm gonna make a poll. If, however, the result you want isn't included? PM me and I'll consider.**

 **Thanks guys, hope to hear from any of you.**


	4. KiritoxSinonxPhilia

**A/N: Hey all of you perverts out there, got a new piece for your eyes only! (seriously guest, TMI DX)**

 **Remember to Vote! Got a poll on my account for what you'd like to see next.**

 **Story: SAO Hollow Fragment**

 **Canon: Totally, totally canon...**

March 3rd 2026

The bow string bobbed, but that wasn't where Kirito was looking. Wandering the forest, the three hunters kept watch for lurking predators. Sinon's eyes darted left and right, ducking behind trees as they charted course, back the way they came.

Kirito watched Sinon, her glutes bulging out of her shorts, pronounced with curvature. Just looking at them tempted him, imagining the feeling of his hand there, massaging her cheeks as he drove inside. Feeling something throb below, he quickly looked away from her smoothly toned legs.

Noticing his focus, the treasure hunter among them almost groaned in annoyance. Philia watched the bulge in Kirito's pants grow, picturing his hands on her breasts, swelling and pressing against her armor. Her focus shifted to the competition.

 _Every time, every time we go anywhere, he's staring at her. Sinon knows it too, there's no way she'd not. That's why she takes the lead swinging her hips in his face. Two can play at this game._

Philia took the left flank, swaying her hips as she tried mimicking Sinon. Kirito's black eyes turned her way, his lips quivering slightly at the sight. A wetness was felt, as if his body was ready. The bow wielding huntress paid little heed, intent on playing it out with fake ignorance.

"Guys, I really don't think anything's nearby." Kirito sighed, "My detection skill's higher than both of yours. Combined."

Sinon glanced back, keeping it calm.

"I don't know, Silica was able to sneak up on you just fine." Sinon jabbed.

"Yea, well I was sleeping." Kirito droned, as emotionally vibrant as a petrified tree.

Kirito glanced left, his eyes getting a load of Philia. the dandelion blonde was well-endowed, each lower cheeks flexing as she dashed from tree to tree. Hidden beneath plate and blue cape, her cups swayed slightly, the hunter loosening her armor to better show him. What she lacked compared to Sinon, however, was the width of her hips.

The bow towing huntress took notice, her black eyes remaining soft, patient as Philia passionately pursued her goal. As a sniper, patience was key, she knew Kirito's situation much more than her competitor.

Reaching the [Teleport Gate], Kirito felt a bit of dread. It became a growing, gnawing sensation, intensifying as the days persisted. Looking to his friends, a buried urge clawed, wanting to surface, literally in some cases.

Philia and Sinon both glanced low, a mass growing in their perimeter. Huntresses left and right were left thirsty, each wanting to take a shot. None so bold as to jump, fearful of losing the delicate catch. For one of them, it'd serve as a fine meal. But for two, such a tender dish would have to be shared.

"So what'd we catch again?" Kirito yawned.

"You already forgot the [A Class] material?" Sinon inquired, "Talk about easy to distract."

"H-Hey, I wasn't distracted!" Kirito nearly jumped.

"That's actually a good question." Philia smiled, tossing her short, curly blonde hair back, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing?" Kirito defended.

"Then maybe we could've done this ourselves." Sinon laid out, "You should rest if you're tired."

"I'm not tired." Kirito whined, "Let's just go, got stuff to do today."

Philia's heart gave out a little, her aggression putting him off. Sinon didn't smile, not wanting to show her hand. She knew the treasure hunter opened him further, his distress leaking out, like his penis pressing against his pants. She too wanted to feel him enter her.

Warping back to [Arc Sophia], the crew made their way towards the diner. Kirito felt more and more isolated the closer they got, knowing what awaited him inside the confines of Agil's place.

 _It used to feel so comfortable, what ever happened?_

Catching sight of the trio, however, was a mischievous blacksmith. Clad in skirt and steel, the demon approached, whose chaos inducing games served only to disorient, to bother.

"Kirito!" Lisbeth called, waving happily as she approached.

The swordsman looked to the pink haired troublemaker, straight faced as always to every encounter, no matter how friendly or hostile. Glancing at the other two, she smiled sly.

"So how was the date?" the blacksmith smirked.

"Date?" Kirito blanked out.

"Oh my mistake, a 'mission'." Lis brushed her bangs aside, "Alone in the woods with two good looking ladies, nothing to stop you from-"

"Lis!" Philia whined.

"Nothing like that's going on!" Kirito decried.

The blacksmith's dark pink eyes sparked a bit, freckles easy to see in the ample sunlight. She enjoyed this sort of play, rattling cages a pastime since school.

"You sure?" she tilted her head slightly, "I mean, ever since Yui's little 'experiment'. You know, when you said Yui has the best-"

"Sinon started that, not him!" Philia grumbled, "Not...like I got to...see that.

Sinon's eyes widened, well aware of that fact. Kirito felt some relief, having Philia's support on the matter he chose to stay in. Pushing Klein off a waterfall was just the beginning of his vengeance plot.

"Least I didn't walk into Kirito's room drunk..." the black dressed huntress noted, dismantling the treasure hunter's high ground.

"W-Wow, who told you that?" Philia blushed, contrasting sharply with her blue armor.

Lisbeth smiled, simply walking away in satisfaction of the wreckage she left behind. Leaving the three in a ruinous tug o' war, the imp of a female waved goodbye to Kirito before turning the corner. Sinon and Philia turned on each other, squabbling over the situation.

Tired already, Kirito left them to return to his wife. Reaching the cafe, Agil was the first person he spotted.

"Hey Agil." he frowned.

"Evening, Kirito." the man smiled, washing a dish, "How was it?"

"It was, alright I guess." he brushed his black hair back, "Hey um...can I talk to you about something?"

"What's up?" Agil's brown eyes focused.

"It's about...Asuna. Think you know what I mean, right?"

Agil nodded slightly, glancing around quickly before whispering.

"Heathcliff er- I mean Kayaba's little stunt's put her in charge of everything in her guild. Frankly, I think it all might be a bit much for her, know what I mean?"

"It's not that." Kirito dismayed, "It's us...she's watching me wherever I go, asking me who I was with-"

"Okay, well I'm gonna just put it this way." Agil raised a hand, "You sir, put yourself in that position. I ain't blaming her."

"What?" Kirito blinked.

"Dude, you surround yourself in girls, twenty four seven. All that, and each of them's thirsty as fuck. You think that might be the reason?"

"I...never realized they all wanted me that way." he stared.

"Really?" Agil laughed, "Bro, little me would've seen that shit a mile away. You're telling me you didn't know?"

Kirito just shook his head. A carnal interest crept in through the back, being told his teammates indeed wanted what he had, that he could do what he pleased. This all ended, however, with the click of high heels.

"Hey Agil, have you see-"

Spotting her husband, Asuna forced a smile.

"Hey honey, was just looking for you."

"Don't mind him, Asuna." Agil stepped up, "My man's just looking for that shrimp you asked for."

The hazel eyed commander's smile turned more genuine, but not completely.

"Oh that's sweet, Kirito. Sadly I forgot to let you know I already got some, so mind holding onto that for next week?"

Kirito glanced to the axe man, his ebony skin sharp and clean as his smile. Agil passed him the food, free of charge.

"You owe me." he whispered.

The swordsman nodded, taking the bag before following Asuna up the stairs. The walk up those steps felt slow, painful almost, Kirito aware of his wife's anxiety.

"So." Asuna tossed her hair a bit, "What happened?"

"Oh well, I got some of that [A Class] material we needed. Gonna pass it to Lis tomorrow."

"Cool." Asuna nodded, not saying anything more.

Kirito glanced at his wife, unaware of the distress lurking behind her eyes. Reaching their room, they were greeted by their artificial child, Yui.

"Daddy!" she squealed, racing up to hug him.

"Hey, Yui." Kirito smiled a little, reciprocating the affection.

The pressure grew, lingering as he let the digital daughter go seconds later. Expectations of fatherhood terrified him, his sixteen year old mind still carefree to the responsibilities of even simulated adulthood.

The second Yui left the room, Asuna turned back to him.

"Who'd you go with?" she asked quickly.

"Asuna." he grimaced.

"Who?" she crossed arms.

He rolled his shoulders, goosebumps running down his arms.

"Sinon...and Philia."

Asuna looked to him saddened.

"Why didn't you invite me? Every time you go out there, it's with some other girl...but never Klein."

"Klein? How's he figure into this?" Kirito argued.

"Isn't it obvious? He's not a girl."

"So it's a problem for me to hang with other girls, that's what you're saying?" he crossed his arms, "You're out there, leading a guild consisting mostly of guys, how's that fair?"

"That's not the same!" Asuna shouted, "Kirito, you don't seem to care at all about me. Did you ever stop to think about how I'd feel? Just hanging out alone with others like that?"

Kirito sighed, shaking his head.

"We've known each other for months, we're married. Why do you think that's acceptable. I already know you slept with Liz."

"Wow, hey!" Kirito splayed hands.

"No, no wows." Asuna cried, "You slept with my best friend, I already...told her."

"Told her what?" Kirito panicked.

Asuna just cried.

* * *

 ** _The Tender Coil_**

* * *

March 4th, 2026

Equipping his right glove, Kirito felt a sense of discomfort. The ring that wrapped a finger wasn't present. The fight ended brutally, Asuna letting him go 'free' to enjoy himself.

 _She was too controlling, I mean who did she think she was to tell me who I couldn't have as friends?_

Sighing, he got off the bed and left with a cold chill. Just as he left, however, he came across Lisbeth again.

"Morning, Liz." Kirito yawned, looking warily at her.

Lisbeth scowled at him at first, arms crossed as she stared him down.

"You just had to go break her heart."

"Like you know anything." he rolled his eyes.

"Actually I do. How'd she know we slept together?" she panicked before burying hands in her face, "Ugh, I should've just left."

"But I mean...least we have each other." she peeked back to him, "Look Kirito, if you want we-"

"No thanks." Kirito sighed as he turned away, "I'm heading to the [Hollow Area]."

"Oh, okay!" Lisbeth smiled, watching the lithe figure leave.

Lisbeth paused, realizing her attempt at snagging the swordsman failed. The news would spread quickly, she knew time was limited. Kirito didn't care, his mind still wrapped up in notions of morality as he left Agil's cafe. Missing sight of Sinon, he was unaware of his stalker.

Sinon stepped beside him quietly, refusing to say a word. Figuring he'd be the first to speak, the huntress waited patiently. She pronounced her chest slightly, softened her black eyes, and kept arms low. Every cue to invite him she'd need, her tight black clothing leaving little to the imagination.

Glancing left, Kirito nearly jumped in surprise, spotting Sinon moments later in spite of his previous claim.

"H-How long have you been there?"

"I'd say a minute?" she brushed her short black hair aside, "You should work on your [Detection] skill."

The swordsman shook his head, looking back to the [Teleport Gate] ahead. Noting the distancing, Sinon ceased immediate pursuit, resorting back to silent support. As he neared his destination, another approached.

Philia was admittedly excited, a one of a kind treasure had just been dropped by its former owner. Racing up beside Kirito, she quickly made her presence known.

"Sorry about what happened." Philia frowned, hiding her excitement behind a veil of condolences.

"It's fine..." Kirito dismissed.

"No, it's not." the treasure hunter argued, "You were being taken for granted, you should be upset."

Sinon said nothing, listening as her more fiery counterpart tried scaling the wall her target placed.

"Mm, I don't know." Kirito defended, "Look, the rare weapon drop we need next should be in another forest."

"Fine, let's go then." Philia smiled, "You should spend time with friends."

Despite her forwardness, it was Sinon who received the first invitation. Both agreed to join his party before venturing out, warping to a fairly brightly colored forest. Philia went for her first strike and stepped ahead of the rest.

While her sways were soft, the attempt to distract Kirito was obvious only to Sinon. What made matters worse, it was working. His eyes veered to her waistline, the blonde huntress capitalizing on his desire to escape. She couldn't intervene, not without looking obtuse.

After minutes of observing, however, Sinon knew she was losing ground to her aggressive competitor. Stepping up, she pressed her shoulder to a tree.

"Kirito?" she called.

"Yea?"

She knew he looked, as he always would. Kirito himself felt hormones flow, his body almost demanding penetration, fornication, caressing. Philia took it a step ahead, mimicking Sinon's directive.

"Hey, think I spotted something."

Kirito stepped behind Philia, looking over her shoulder. Just as he stopped, however, Philia fell back, her glutes pressing right into the party leader's crotch.

"Wha- hey!" Kirito panicked.

The treasure hunter found herself blushing, his penis hardened from minutes of observing, seconds of desire pumping through his system. Her clitoris swelled against her clothes, along with her breasts, hoping this perfect male chose her. What she got in response, however, was retreat.

"You startled me!" Philia shouted.

"Sorry!" Kirito splayed hands.

Sinon watched intently as Kirito backed away, setting herself behind him.

"What're you two doing?" the huntress played innocent.

Kirito swerved, Sinon keeping close proximity as he froze. She glanced to Philia, who herself blushed with embarrassment, legs quivering.

"Sinon, it was an accident." Kirito panicked, his demeanor turned weak with defeat.

Glancing low, she saw the bulge, smiling softly as she stepped closer.

"Sinon?"

"What, I found the rare item."

Clueless as ever he stepped backwards till his flank met a tree. Philia's heart raced, realizing Sinon's move, following her lead as the two surrounded the swordsman, mere inches from him.

"Philia, I'm sorry!" Kirito worried, unaware of the plan.

"You should be!" Philia stepped into him, "But I don't think you are."

Sinon crept around the flank, letting Philia play with him.

"But I am!" Kirito whined.

Just as he said this, it was over. Sinon pounced from Kirito's left, licking and suckling his neck in a surprise attack. Kirito gasped, feeling the huntress latch on to him so tenderly.

"S-Sinon?!" he winced, breathing harsher.

Philia put a hand on his cheek, directing his gaze back to hers. Looking back into the treasure hunter's pale blue eyes, Kirito stuttered at the warmth of Sinon's tongue. Her lips met his, the two seekers dragging him down to a seated position, moaning as they dined.

Sinon moved her hands to the button of his trousers, biting Kirito hard enough to distract further. Watching the black cloth pull away, Philia moved for the boxers, removing her fingerless gloves before firmly stroking as she kissed him.

"I've always wanted to do this." Philia giggled, "Thought I'd never get the chance."

"Same." Sinon said softly, "Wow, Kirito..."

The huntress pried off the last barrier, revealing the swordsman's secret to them both, leaving them begging for a taste.

"W-Wait!" Kirito blushed, only to be pressed against the tree.

The two looked to each other, realizing there was only so much to consume. Both went for the pink summit, licking from both sides as they tried wrapping lips around unused angles.

"Ugh!" Kirito flinched, failing to resist the assault.

His once clouded mind cleared, electric pulses marring him into the depths of the now, the present. Yesterday he broke up with someone he once cared for, today he was the subject to two beautiful women, each eating a piece of him with hot lips and tongue.

"So sweet." Philia charmed, "Could eat this all day."

Sinon said nothing, giving Kirito long, loving licks as she looked up to him. Her gentle black eyes met his, her pink tongue dancing below the rim of his head. Philia worked the base, grabbing the swordsman's balls and suckling with her lips.

The penis throbbed wildly, overstimulated by their merged affections. With the blonde going low, Sinon ascended to a full oral descent, her eyes still looking into Kirito's. His pale member dripped, a mixture of saliva and precum running down the shaft, Philia getting droplets on her face.

Kirito stroked the hair of both females, hands shaking with a dopamine based overdose. Shortly after, Philia raised to a seated position, tossing her hair back as Sinon continued sucking him off.

"Feels kind of awkward, being dressed compared to you." Philia smiled, reaching back.

Clothes, armor, all were unbuttoned. The treasure hunter's breasts practically exploded out, the plate she wore hiding the majority of it from her peers. Kirito shook wilder, witnessing her undress in front of him so boldly.

"Someone's excited." Philia blushed, "Sinon, go ahead."

The huntress released his cock with a pop, Philia diving down as she too undressed. While her breasts were undoubtedly smaller, her slender frame had Kirito's eye the whole way. With his left, he gently gripped her below, massaging the gluteus maximus generously.

Sinon gasped at Kirito's touch, her soft mounds violated by his grasp. She knew from their last hunting trip together, how much he wanted to feel her back there. Resistance was so futile, she knew it too. Craving was after all, only human.

With his right, he sent Philia moaning with similar technique, her own cheeks stroked and gripped firmly. The two crowded over his dick, fingering their wet caverns as they feasted on his tender sausage, licking and groaning as the pink top leaked precum.

"We should...prepare ourselves." Philia gasped, "I doubt we're ready to take it."

"No...I enjoy the taste too much." Sinon licked the bottom of the head, the organ squirting precum on her fat tongue.

"Save some for me!" Philia moaned, licking alongside her fellow huntress.

The treasure hunter ruthlessly grabbed the base of the shaft, gripping it so tight the head swelled like a balloon.

"Jeez!" Kirito gasped.

"Sinon...tell me." Philia smiled, "Can you do this?"

Sinon stopped, her eyes wide as she watched Philia not only gorge, but ease Kirito's entire dick, wrapping the base with lips as it ran all the way back. His dick met the soft surface of her throat, the muscles stroking against it as she gagged.

The organ throbbed, Philia swallowing the entire penis with quick, short lived dives. Kirito's eyes dilated, his groans louder as his ears are met with the sound of the blonde gulping.

"I've...never tried." Sinon admitted, "How's it feel, Kirito?"

"So good..." Kirito groaned, barely coherent to their activities.

Philia swallowed the swordsman's genitals, her pelvis soaked in her saliva. Releasing with a gasp, strings of white left her lips as she motioned the less experienced huntress to follow.

Nervous, Sinon lowered herself gently, worried of her performance. While she knew what oral sex meant, a deep throat was untried. She went delicate at first, licking Kirito affectionately, suckling the head slowly before taking a dive herself.

"Oh Sinon!" Kirito cried.

Her throat clamped on first attempt, the sniper gasping before trying again. With such a thin neck, Philia could see Kirito's cock on its way through, Sinon's body making way for it.

The emo dreamed of such an occasion, a fact he hid from Asuna carefully. While he hadn't imagined her so aggressive, it was only a cherry on top...beside the cherry he wished to consume.

"Easy, Sinon." Philia coaxed, scooting herself behind her.

"Mm?" Sinon blinked, face reddening when she felt fingers intrude herself, "Mm!"

Penetration began, Philia's fingers slipping inside the sniper's nest as she worked Kirito's member. Sinon's lower lips grabbed the encroaching digits, her body shivering as it permitted.

"P-Philia?" Sinon gasped, taking seconds to stop gagging on Kirito's cock.

"I gotta make sure you're ready!" Philia cheered, "Wouldn't wanna be stretched too hard, would you?"

"N-No!" Sinon almost sung, "S-Slow down!"

"Why? I haven't felt something this tight before!" the treasure hunter grinned, digging three inside her.

Kirito watched the two work each other up, Sinon incapable of throating him with such splendid sensations below. Blowing away more than just time, Sinon's breasts swayed a little with every gulp, her tongue coated in his juices.

Philia dug further, spanking the sniper before jamming four fingers inside. Hearing the loud slap, however, a signal drove Kirito to clenching teeth, his body shaking. He knew if he didn't call, Sinon would be left to solely enjoy the meal herself. When he planned to share such wealth, this wasn't acceptable.

"G-Guys, I'm gonna cum!"

Philia drew back, letting Sinon free herself from the throbbing mass. Philia grabbed Sinon's hand and dragged her behind the other side of the tree, going straight back to working her down with spare digits.

"We gotta be ready." Philia sighed, letting Sinon stroke her clit as they cuddled, "I doubt you could fit it all..."

"Y-You're doubting me?" Sinon growled between moans.

"No...I just know."

"How?" the sniper moaned.

"Klein and I may have...practiced a little."

"W-What?"

"Shh, don't tell Leopon!" Philia giggled.

Kirito closed his legs, coiling himself as his two lovers prepared, their naked bodies leaking over the forest floor. Sinon, red faced by the encounter turned vicious, rushing into Philia to suck tit as she stroked.

The sound of them preparing to mate inched him closer to climaxing, an embarrassing prospect should it happen away from them. Grabbing his member, he growled in an effort to keep it in, the desire to penetrate so dear.

Canals expanded, the two better prepared to engage. Problem was in their heat, they had turned on each other, feeding on one another. Sinon in her fury rammed an entire fist inside Philia, the blonde left crying out in the woods as the round chambered.

"S-Sinon, stop!" Philia yowled.

"Not this time." the sniper growled.

To the treasure hunter's horror, her first climax wasn't going to be to her intended target, but her competition. Sinon's slow motions left her quaking, laying on the soft grass, helpless to the sensation.

"God, stop!" Philia cried, "I want my first time to be Kirito's!"

Sinon stopped, feeling a sense of empathy. She too wanted this, pulling her hand free of Philia's mantle in respect. The treasure hunter squeaked, breathing in an effort to calm down. That being said, there was no way she'd let the blonde have first shot.

Running back around, she piled onto the still seated Kirito, kissing him as she grabbed his dick. To her surprise it was still very wet, leaving only how to properly enter for concerns. Sinon missed a couple of times, proceeding to rub only her clit in her desperate attempts.

This was her first cock, her intended last. Philia rushed in, only to witness the penetration first hand. Sinon's ass looked almost splitting as her cavern swallowed Kirito's dick, the sniper left crying as she swung her birthing hips.

Kirito was left gasping, the target of his affections tighter than he ever imagined. The idea that no one had yet quenched her lust seemed alien to him, fully aware of her physical gifts. His penis throbbed inside Sinon, a warmth spreading between as the two connected with wet slaps.

"Oh!" Sinon moaned, kissing Kirito's neck as he gripped her opposing halves, jamming her further against him.

"Kirito!" Philia called, annoyed by the lack of attention.

The two stopped, looking at the treasure hunter, Kirito balls deep inside Sinon.

"This isn't exciting enough! Let me show you!"

Sinon got up, gasping as the soaking wet cock left her. Philia motioned Kirito to his feet before raising her leg high. Planting the foot against a tree, the swordsman saw his opening from behind.

Philia, however, was unaware of his quick instinct, fully prepared for a dimwitted Kirito.

"So with my leg he- hey! Oh!" Philia cried, feeling him enter.

Philia's vagina wasn't as tight, but its warmth was enticing. Grabbing her breasts for support, Kirito's hips slapped against the blonde's round ass as he dug. Nearly screaming in bliss, the huntress bit her fingers in hastened protest, her face redder than some fruits.

His hands felt so warm to her, soft and ready to caress. Turning her head, she wordlessly demanded eye contact, that confirmation of affection she direly sought. The squish of wet parts left her twitching, her climax already hard set by Sinon's wet work.

"C-Cumming!" Philia shrieked.

Kirito pounded further, Sinon watching with amusement as the once aggressive female turned submissive in the face of such strong offense. Philia twitched, kicking her head back as she cried, juices pouring out of her profusely.

Kirito winced, the hot liquid pouring down his hardened mast like molten candy in the cool air. Leaving her, Sinon was quick to pounce, lifting her leg up and onto his shoulder.

Both sniper and swordsman were left moaning, Philia twitching from her climax as the two merged. Feeling Sinon's thighs against him, Kirito continued to thrust, forgetting everything that happened yesterday. In his mind, only the thought of making love to his hungry harem members remained.

His plan was pure and simple, deflowering his entire harem his newest dream. The mere thought of such, however, combined with penetrating Sinon led him to a second lapse, the urge to seed.

"Guys, I'm cumming!"

Philia rushed to Kirito, Sinon dismounting as the two dropped to their knees. They leaned back, the treasure hunter's tongue out and ready to be served. Sinon, however, laid further back, wanting to be tainted, her virginity taken by the swordsman.

"Oh god!" Kirito handjobbed, the head swelling as it throbbed.

His essence came bursting out, sticking to the face and breasts of his lovers. White strings stuck before trailing down, their lean bodies showing off their curvature with freshly formed rivers of cum.

The marshmallow white, hot liquid ran down like a stream of sweets, Kirito's member firing load after load between the two of them. Feeling it splatter against them, the two scooped handfuls, Sinon soaking her breasts as Kirito's penis fired. Philia licked the dripping head, drinking fresh cum before kissing it.

With that, Kirito fell to a seated stance, the two girls looking at him with eager grins.

"So Kirito...we were wondering." Philia smiled, "With Asuna gone...would you like to marry us instead?"

Sinon's eyes lit at the notion. While this meant sharing him, all members of the agreement found favor. Polygamy wasn't Kirito's first idea of happiness, but such wasn't off the list.

 **A/N: Alright guys, that's it for this lemon. Be sure to let me know what you think.**

 **Vote in my poll! If the option you seek isn't there, then be sure to PM whatcha want and I'll see if it's logically possible.**

 **By the way, Sinon's totally not watching you fap to this. See you next time!**


	5. SinonxTeika

**A/N: Alright perverts, saw the highest vote in the poll! You have spoken, so here you have it! I apologize for the long hiatus, I know SinonxOC was wanted, got a few other requests that yet to be fulfilled, but I'm doing my best :D hope you enjoy.**

 **Story: Demon Slayer**

 **Canon: AU (As if Demon Slayer itself wasn't AU enough)**

 **This is a special gift for my fam. Teika belongs to Theawesomess1, the (un)lucky participant for tonight's festivities! OC credit goes to him.**

September 4th, 2023 - Floor 54

The two man team wandered a pine forest, the midday sun partially bloated by the tall trees. Mage and archer, their cloaks hid their otherwise distinctive physiques with relative ease. Keeping to himself, the one of magical orientation was alerted to a call.

"Artemis One, how copy?"

Teika picked up the [Resonate Crystal] from his pocket, holding it near his face as he crouched behind a tree. Sinon readied her bow, watching his flank.

"Green." the mage recited."Unit is at quadrant two fifty four, over."

The crystalline solid glowed white briefly, the message reaching his boss.

"Affirmative Artemis. Be advised, period one B is up in one thousand. Schedule is unknown, coming?"

The arch-mage huffed, he knew too well what this meant. It was code talk, an attempt to encrypt from a certain pair of eyes. Period one translated to class one, B for Bion, one thousand for quadrant one. Looking over at Sinon, the two were well aware of the risk.

"Known?" Teika asked, "I'm new to class."

"Negative, need to peek."

His fingers curled, realizing he needed to conduct reconnaissance.

"Artemis One, Orchestra Club's late to class."

This left the arch-mage relieved, it wasn't too often that a full team was prepared to deploy. For a matter as delicate as this, the pair needed as much help as possible.

"Understood, senpai. Artemis out."

Teika put the crystal away, rising from behind the tree. Even with his face marred by the mutation of spiteful gods, his nervous expression was notable. Lowering her bow, Sinon joined beside him, hiding a pair of Lycan ears beneath her cowl.

"Don't you get tired of being called that?" Sinon blinked, "Artemis is a female name."

"They let me operate solo, so I'm good."

Teika turned northwest, the direction of quadrant one.

"Hm."

Sinon followed to the right and back, a [Flintlock] holstered to her thicker than average thighs. She knew why he was pissed, having been present with Teika that morning.

"You still mad at eleven?" Sinon gently pried.

"Well yea, you heard her. Trying to get me to follow orders that're just gonna get people killed."

Sinon said nothing, sensing the bomb in this issue.

"I'm sorry she shouted at you."

Teika glanced back, eyes softened slightly.

"Eleven's always been a bit of a rule lawyer, but that's why she keeps me around. Not afraid of breaking a few rules, long as we make it."

"Exactly." the mage nodded, "What matters in the end is we succeed."

Sinon noticed the drop of shoulders, stepping beside him. Her mind wasn't on the mission at hand, but the nurturing of something else.

"So why work for these guys? They're with Corvia, the king of rule lawyers."

"Classified." Teika put bluntly, "Sorry."

Sinon shrugged, her [Short Bow] clutched in her left hand. Watching the six foot mage march through the forest, the huntress felt a slight warmth.

 _011's still giving him a hard time, though his tactics were right. Still, he's so abrasive._

Teika glanced back, checking his partner's position before proceeding. It had been months after the start of his plan, the hunt for a very particular opponent.

"This cloak's not helping."

Sinon removed the cloth, her features revealing under a minimally blocked sun. While mostly human in appearance, she too took the blessings of an Old One. Her ears were pointed, but flexible and covered in fur. With eyes a very bright blue, she quickly drew a [Silent] potion.

Watching her, Teika was left distracted. Through consumption, Sinon's bestial traits hid away, with it her ability to transform for the time being. Thick thighs, the result of many hours spent cycling and futball were revealed. The simple lean to the side revealed hips, curved. They alone almost demanded to be held, their roundness designed to be grasped by lewd fingers.

Finding her towards his right flank, he quickly refocused forward, left with readjusting the holster of a [Dagger].

 _Stop looking at her, that's not gonna help. Focus on the mission, it'll help ready me for what's to come._

"So how was 011 yesterday?" Sinon blinked, "Was busy."

"Mad, the usual." Teika sighed, "Sure she's happy in front of everyone else, but it's like she gets...tense with me."

"Maybe she likes you." Sinon looked away, "People tend to get weird with the ones they wanna...well, you know."

Putting her slim shoulders back, she let the sleeveless black clothing reveal the shoulder blades.

"Why?"

He looked back at her, subconsciously entranced by the slender beauty she presented.

"I never gave her reasons to like me. I've got my own...stuff."

Sinon felt hotter, sensing weakness in her prey. His defensiveness peaked her thrill, motivations only she knew driving the decision. Turning herself, she lowered the bow, her then human face and small chest coming into view.

"Attraction doesn't need a reason, nature's funny that way." she smiled softly, "Sometimes it just takes a glance, a sound, a thought."

"It's unnecessary." Teika dismissed, looking her in the eyes.

"That so?" she coaxed.

A loud gurgle was heard, interrupting her attempt. Both crouched behind trees, eyes sharp to the direction. Teika quickly drew the [Resonator Crystal], alert to any stray noise.

"Senpai, possible [Habitor], confirm?"

He left it on, the communication device starting to glow seconds later. Another gurgle was heard, closer this time.

"Negative Artemis, schedule unknown. Might head off to second period, not sure of my grade."

Teika nodded, worried of the sudden change. Period two, meant a possible class two entity was present. Putting it away he waved Sinon right, moving left himself to maximize angles of approach.

The huntress obeyed, keeping a few paces back to observe. Far less concerned of the assessment, she kept her bow ready.

 _He's so tense, could only imagine just how frustrated he must feel. He still hasn't told me what he's after._

Jumping from cover to cover, the archmage's cowl covered forehead throbbed, unleashing [Psylence]. A gift from Bion, the psychic power muffled his sound signature to all biological entities nearby. Activating such placed a continuous drain on his [Aether] meter, forcing him to move quicker.

Sinon couldn't use any of her gifts, having used a potion to temporarily restore the appearance of humanity. While she couldn't hear Teika, the power left a subtle white noise filling her ears, the cue of such a presence.

The alien gurgle grew louder, but this time with an added sloshing. The soft hiss of a steam vent greeted them both, despite the lack of such a vent's presence. Even under a noon sun, the two felt just as uncomfortable. Cardinal detected the tensity [Fear] kicking in as a result, reducing attack damage while boosting movement speed.

Sinon groaned, activating [Power Shot] to combat the damage effects. Planting her feet, she drew an arrow back as far back as the string allowed.

Teika shook his head, equally disgusted by the notion. He held a hand up, stopping Sinon where she crouched. Moving further left, he sought out the target, keeping himself covered by trees for safety. Watching carefully, Sinon maintained an overwatch, watching for any movement.

What the mage didn't realize, however, was he too was being tracked. The unknown entity observed, even throwing a rock away from its own direction of travel. The stone bounced off a tree, alerting the archmage, drawing him away.

The creature dispersed, [Psylence] activated for itself as well. Hopping from tree to tree, its many tendrils swung off branches high above the heads of its hunters, sticking to well shaded locations. Its numberless eyes set on its prey, casting [False Source] south of its position.

A spot of Earth flashed a symbol, curved and inhuman in design, the rune emitting a blue light for a mere second as it started sliding across the ground. The ethereal presence opened a hole in reality, the sounds of hungry eldritch fiends catching Sinon's attention.

Hearing it too, Teika turned course to investigate. With the sounds coming from behind a tree, the huntress flung an arrow nearby, only to realize it wasn't reacting.

"Decoy!" she called.

The second Sinon called out, she was pounced. Hands and tentacles took hold, wrapping around from three angles. Wet, strong tendrils grabbed her by the knees, elbows, and mouth. Her eyes widened, feeling the creature ascend to her shoulder, its mass throbbing warming against her back.

[Paralysis] struck, but the creature ensured Sinon stood upright. Despite sticking strictly to her soft flesh, it managed to take control, moving her the direction it wanted, forcing Sinon to ready another arrow. The huntress blinked, screaming to try and alert Teika to the controlling abomination, but was silenced by a face wrapping tentacle.

Due to [Psylence], the monster's noises were muffled from the archmage's ears. He returned, only to be struck with an arrow, the [Power Shot] she held ready used on her friend. The knowledge of this sent her mentally reeling, witnessing the round slam Teika to the ground.

[Teika's HP: 12%]

She tried calling out, but was muffled by the slick instrument. The archmage slid back, yanking the arrow out as he healed behind a tree. The alien thing recognized the attempt, readying another shot as it veered left.

 _I could use [Black Mirror], but it might hit Sinon. [Arc] would hit her and that thing, but I don't wanna hurt her. Wait, no this'll work!_

Summoning his hatchet, the mage laid it out under him, hidden by leaves and the tree. Dashing back, he drew the attention of the controlled huntress towards him, the trap set. The alien pursued, unaware of what was made, another shot ready from a crying Sinon.

Teika adjusted his position, ensuring Sinon's back was right to the weapon. Upon closure, he used [Telekinesis], brain and hands throbbing as he yanked the axe towards himself. Flipping on its way back, its head dug into the cephalapod's flank, a loud squish his cue.

[Sneak Attack Critical!]

The creature's grip weakened, buying Sinon time to escape. Throwing herself out of its grasp, the huntress retreated behind a tree, shaking from her hijacked nervous system regaining control.

The creature was revealed, a [Marianoc]. Round in shape, the tumor ridden creature possessed a dozen pairs of teeth, differing each in their design, their alignment incoherent to anything natural. With eyes growing off of some bulges, their off center placement was designed for looking around snared prey.

Teika was left shocked, stepping back in disgust of what was completely unnatural, unimaginable. None of its physiology made sense, his logic captivated mind being driven off a cliff from just the positioning of its myriad of jaws, the very image of malice and chaos bestowed.

Wasting no time, the [Marianoc] deactivated [Psylence], tentacles swaying as it activated [Warp Spike]. The terrain below and around the archmage splintered, deforming as the cores of trees jutted out, their bark splitting open, rocks cracking to cutting edges.

He was pinned, forcing him to cast [Shallow]. Waving both hands back like a breast stroke, Teika reformed the Earth, smoothing what stakes had emerged, jumping forward as he readied a [Clap].

Sinon gasped as she regained control, glancing back at the world splitting of both mage and fiend, the eldritch abomination stopping Teika in his place with [Gyral Clench], the mage's brain gripped by a forced concentration of fluid. Seeing him [Stunned], she indulged.

Upon activation, her bones deformed, arms extending as humerus, radius and ulna lengthened. The growth of fur and claws took over, the huntress dropping her bow as she lunged back at the psychic creature.

With rear facing eyes, the beast activated [

Already occupied by the incoming lightning bolts of the archmage, the unknown entity was flanked by the werewolf, quickly pinned and torn to shreds by almost a dozen curved claws, its blue blood flying out as it deflated, converting quickly to glass.

* * *

 ** _The Tender Coil_**

* * *

"Have you reported to Godfree?"

"Not yet. Just got back from that mess."

Garr got up from his seat. Almost a foot shorter than Teika, the man's physique rippled with bulging muscle, the individual fibers forming striations with every movement.

"You should've called for reinforcements, man. Losing either of you, that'd mean me getting a passport to whatever afterlife you call home and beating your ass."

Sinon rolled her eyes, his overly macho demeanor irritating the huntress to no end. Teika shrugged, keeping his cowl on in front of the cleft chinned brute.

"Should've, but was a bit rushed."

Garr nodded, looking calmly with bright copper eyes.

"I'll let Godfree know, how about Eleven?"

"No." Sinon said sharply.

He looked cross at the huntress, the two looking already hostile from mere moments of communication.

"I didn't ask you, Sinon."

"You're not my boss either." she growled.

"Actually, I am." he cleared his throat.

Breathing out, he looked back to Teika.

"No, thank you though." the archmage patted Sinon's shoulder, "She's got enough stress on her hands."

"Fair enough." Garr simmered down, "I'll see if Lis can make something to resist that limb control, it's really bothering me."

With that, Garr left the room, the two standing alone in the house Teika owned. The second the door closed, Sinon groaned.

"You really like pissing him off." Teika stretched.

"Not really, was just caught up in the moment." Sinon brushed her face, "Madder at the fact you volunteered to work under him."

"Compared to what others offered, I'm thankful. But I understand where you're coming from, he's not exactly gentle."

"Gentle? He's wiped out whole villages on the mere suspicion of cult activity! He's the biggest public disaster for us and NPCs in existence, yet Corvia's okay with him."

She shook her head, emotions leaking.

"Always rushing into things, he's going to get people killed who don't deserve to. People like you!"

Teika stopped, feeling an odd shift in the conversation.

"I don't get why people treat you so poorly. Everywhere I look, I see others treat you like trash. It's just like Eleven's case, only she's doing the exact same thing others have done to her!"

Sinon looked to the archmage with tired, teary eyes.

"Why're you defending me so much?" Teika grimaced, "I've...frankly never seen you get this upset."

Fire burned in her black eyes, the huntress walking up and locking the door, grabbing Teika by the hand and dragging him to his bedroom.

"Wait, what're you doing?"

"Making things up, don't make me regret this."

She knew of Eleven's feelings on the matter, the change in her behavior proved it. Sinon had been under the shadow of others for so long, a need for sovereignty had arisen, instinct forcing the archmage on the bed, not a soul to witness her next deviation.

"S-Sino-?"

Teika was silenced abruptly, Sinon kissing him slowly, tenderly. Her arms came around, laying him forward on the pillow.

"The truth is Teika...life is rarely so simple. Let me help you, I see your pain..."

Left entranced by the huntress's spell, Teika kissed back, instinct flaring as her knees planted around his. Her tongue slid in, a worm looking to feast on the hiding mass within. Laying on top of him, the mage could feel her heart pound faster, such an expression leaving him primed and ready.

Sliding down only proved to her how ready he was, catching his crotch's head with the divide of her legs. Blushing in awareness, looked back up to him, the huntress realizing how red his own cheeks were.

"J-Just don't say anything, please?" her light blue eyes darted to the floorboards, "This is between us, I wanna keep it that-"

She suddenly felt the archmage's hand grasp her from behind, massaging the loaves he'd been eyeing with slow, methodical finger presses.

"I'd...like that." Teika responded, gasping himself from her grinding assault.

Sinon and him kept this going, rubbing against each other slowly, warming the room with their building tension. Reaching the top of his pole, she leaned forward, kissing him with her pale lips, gentle and intimate, containing her passion to what seemed more acceptable, fearful of being seen as an outlier.

After minutes of grinding, the black haired archer leaned back, her hands fiddling for the buckle with shaky fingers, the click lighting her eyes as she tugged it to the side, freeing the trousers her comrade wore with a few extra tugs. Spotting the substantial girth withheld by restraints of cloth, she felt an immediate affront.

"Oh and by the way. Don't think this means we can do this again." she growled, "This is a one time thing, got that?"

"I get it, you can't handle too much of me." Teika smirked.

"Wow, wow. When'd you suddenly get perverted?" she stopped, looking at him sharply.

"Oh it was a recent invention, certain friends educating me on the topic."

"W-Well cut it out, okay?" Sinon shuddered, "It's not like this is a mutual thing, I'm just...trying to help!"

With that spoken she tugged the last vestige from Teika's waist, revealing his veined, meaty and hardened penis. Brushing locks of her hair back, Sinon descended on his balls, suckling the sack below with her lips. A small, soft hand grasped the base of him, swelling his head further with a semi-hard grip.

"I can't believe Sinon's blowing me..."

"Mm, lucky you." the huntress smiled, sucking down harder to shut him up.

Feeling the tug of her lips left him gasping, the usually thought marred mage singular in his focus on Sinon, leaning back harder on the pillow as she blew. His fingers ran through her hair, its silky black texture only elevating the bliss of a coming blowjob, her mouth leaving the fleshy sack after minutes of suckling.

Her head rose, laying an arm on his thigh, resting as she rubbed his head down her smooth cheeks, the swollen end of his dick laying against a corner of her lip.

"I always liked your eyes."

"Huh?" he blinked.

Sinon said nothing more, wrapping her lips around the head, licking around the rim slowly, subduing him. Teika groaned, the woman dancing around him gracefully, enchanting him with her methodical approach, diving and rising around the nerves, even taking sharp turns to surprise.

"H-How?"

Sinon withdrew, the tip of Teika's member shining with her lapping.

"It's not that hard, mean I can show you how to do it too."

"Sinon, really? Really?"

A smirk was all she gave, easing her mouth back to him, head tilted as she blew away, relaxed in her act of affection. Her pale blue eyes kept watch, so she may witness any sudden change and alter accordingly. As she devoured more, she too started to enjoy the flavor he provided, the gentle throb. The moaning heard only boosted her confidence, coaxing her to progress.

Her head rose and fell, silent in her motions, closing her eyes as she gently gifted. Teika, however, started to feel it was unfair, despite the loss of most brain cells.

"S-Sinon...sixty nine?"

Looking softly up to him, she gently ejected the cock from her mouth, nodding as she stood up.

"All these clothes, they get uncomfortable."

Teika watched with hungry eyes as Sinon undressed, the straps of her pauldron-less outfit falling to her sides, her almond shoulders bare for him, small breasts holding up the top, revealing more as she slipped them down. They seemed to almost leap when revealed, their red nipples light in shade, small and unused.

An hourglass figure was revealed to him, the width of Sinon's hips displayed as she slowly uncoupled her belt. Even facing him, Teika could only watch with wonder at the glory that was her gluteus maximus, whose halves demanded to be grabbed, whose cheeks were promptly displayed as she climbed on the bed, her knees past his shoulders.

There was no asking involved, Teika simply grabbed and squeezed them, moaning at the way they ebbed and jiggled at his motions. Sinon giggled a bit, blushing at the pleasure her partner experienced from a mere grasp.

"You know, the idea of me pressed against a tree and you doing me from behind? I wouldn't have shot you."

"God, if only I was a mind reader." Teika chuckled, "Guess I'll never get that chance."

"Yea..." Sinon looked away, back to suckling what stood before her.

She leaned forward, only to be stopped by a sudden jolt below. Teika was dining on her hidden lips, kissing and suckling a place unseen by any boy, ravaging what was left untouched by all but him. His hands caressed globes, shaking as he slapped one lightly, Sinon's scream contained by Teika's half lodged dick.

 _Did he just..._

She winced, feeling his hand strike her again, letting a gasp escape her lips.

"Too hard?"

"N-No!" Sinon blushed.

Running her hand up and down, Sinon took a small break from oral pleasure, licking whatever dripped.

"God, Sinon..."

"Don't get so comfortable saying that, mist-." Sinon growled, her attempt to assert cut off by a soft moan.

Natural mechanism drove Sinon to spread her legs, gritting her teeth, back arched sharply as Teika fed. He kept her from rising off, his tongue ushering its way inside, tasting her. Her nipples hardened, perking as her eyelids slammed shut, Sinon rocking and jerking with his tongue's motions. A compartment within her swelled, body shaking harder in preparation.

"T-Teika, oh god. You're gonna b-be my f-first!"

"Do it, Sinon...I'm ready."

Hearing him was enough for Sinon to erupt, kicking back and shrieking, thighs clamping closed around Teika's face as she throbbed. Essence was released without pause, pouring down his throat as he tongue retreated, consuming and relegating stray drops. Sinon's mind buzzed, dull as her body slowed, almost forgetting her location, leaving her lips partly agape, staring off towards proximal walls.

"Sinon?"

"Oh, sorry!"

Sinon wrapped lips, face cold as she licked and sucked on firm penis, knowing full well how swollen his head's gotten from just a few minutes of contact. Veins bulged, spongiosum expanding with heightened circulation. Teika withheld impulse to thrust, considering Sinon's position, his head almost touching her throat.

"God, if I cum now..."

"Ugh, I'd kill you." Sinon gorged, hair bobbing wildly.

Stroking her hair, Teika took hold of a single knot, alarming her with a firm grip.

"Mm!" Sinon's eyes widened.

"Don't stop...I've never seen you use your mouth so well...ugh."

His skin tightened, seminiferous tubules forcing out fresh batches of seed, his load readying behind muscle controlled gates.

"Oh shit...here comes!"

Sinon pulled out till only his rim and head remained, her little left hand wrapping around Teika's shaft. Keeping a tender grip, a jet of cum raced out, flying and splattering against her tongue, alkaline and sticky as it clumped and shot. Sinon underestimated her partner's capacity, her cheeks puffing out, forcing her to do the unthinkable, drink.

Being lithe as she was, Sinon's throat visibly moved as she consumed Teika's seed, gulping loudly as her fingers gripped harder. Tucking a thumb below his still throbbing tunnel, she massaged from the back, ensuring not a single drop was left behind, repetition granting her a few last teaspoons of cum before he dried.

"Oh Sinon..."

A gasp escaped, Sinon's lips freed from his mantle. Gazing up at him, a sweeping warmth drove her to climb, grabbing his shoulders before climbing on. Her eyes met his, their mouths internally stained with each other's juices, Sinon leaning forward.

 _I want him to be with me...I don't care what they think._

Teika laid still, Sinon's bare, sweating body on his, hands exploring each other as he spawned a [Stamina Potion]. Downing its contents, his penis turned firm, finding room between him and his partner's hips. Feeling his hot member again, Sinon's face heated, opening her left as she pressed lips on his.

Teika's lips were locked, feeling hands slowing to a hug as his tip met hers. Both shivered, giving each other a quick gaze, eyes bright and shaken. A soft nod from Sinon drove him forward, pushing aside labia to insert. Sinon winced, breathing harder as Teika took up residence, feeling her very walls expanding forcefully and slowly.

"Slow down?"

"N-No."

More was introduced, inch after inch of meat stowing itself inside Sinon's womb. Her hips lifted, conscious unaware till it turned audible. Thick thighs jiggled, only muted in effect when compared to her glutes, arching and bobbing as she rode, moaning louder as Teika pounded faster.

Leaning back presented Sinon's secret lover everything she possessed, birthing hips wrapped around his waist, his mass fully lodged inside her. Crossing her arms, she coped a look of annoyance, breasts dancing as he pushed inside.

"D-Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Teika grunted, gripping Sinon's ass for a better thrust.

"You're gonna wanna do this again..."

"So? What if I do?" Teika grinned.

"Ugh, no." she cried. "You promised..."

"Oh hush, you love having me balls deep."

Gripping her tighter, his cock charged faster, a loud clap repeating as Sinon's worry was replaced with moaning, her desire to be receive seed taking over after minutes of pounding. Her eyes closed again, breasts bouncing as she sang out his name, unchaining herself from her code.

 _Maybe that's not so bad. It's...not like Eleven's gonna treat him right, he should be with me._

"God, you're so tight!"

Woken by full penetration, Sinon nearly screamed out, her corridors clamping around Teika. Her legs bent, tightening around his throbbing mass without restraint, demanding him to grip for a better hold. Such forceful means brought him to accelerate, huffing as his skinny body gleamed with sweat and cum between them.

"Not gonna last long, going this fast!" Teika groaned. "Where?"

"I don't care, just don't stop? I-"

A bite of her tongue stopped further communication, Sinon's head feeling light as Teika pounded and slapped, inhibitions draining.

"Don't stop!"

Teika's grasp of reality faded, his conscious devolved to simply thrusting her. Vengeance, duty, none of it mattered, only penetration. Burying himself over and over left him filling up, her pale body hypnotic in its carnal rhythm. His own mortal shell trembled, a swelling setting off a warning.

"Sinon, I'm going!"

Sinon was too dulled to bother stopping, entranced by the numbness of endorphins, a body's natural painkillers leaving only bliss to be felt.

"Please, do it..."

Like a [Dagger] from its scabbard, Teika tugged back, his soaking, throbbing penis glistening. Sinon was laid back as he jerked it, holding it over her chest, aimed at her face, his head turning red as he squeezed and stroked. Sinon raised her face, smiling softly as her breasts were pressed closer together, desiring to catch every shot. Teika's legs shook, jettisoning everything his testes could provide, strings of semen crashing against her cheeks.

Mimicking the nature of automatic weapons, Teika's dick sprayed with little aim, loads of his seed dumping on Sinon's face, breasts, lips, even her eyes. Wincing at first, Sinon quickly learned to shovel it all, mushing some of it on her chest, eating what droplets reached her face. With the last of it gone, however, it left both parties staring, their heat atrophying. Another [Stamina Potion] later, however, left Sinon bewildered, her partner raring to go again.

"Well...if this is gonna be a once in a lifetime thing."

Teika grabbed hold, flipping and pinning Sinon on her stomach, soft sheets and a pillow supporting her head.

"Huh?"

Her black eyes watched him descend, his choice of docking leaving a shiver.

"W-Wait, don't!"

"No..."

Teika's head eased aside her cheeks, but he didn't proceed. Instead, he used excess fluid to lubricate, taking every drop and pouring it around Sinon's gap.

"Teika?"

"Shh, just venting a bit.

Penetration was felt almost immediately, Teika easy on entry, Sinon's ass spreading as his warm, wet sheath throbbed. Her legs parted, shaking as she pressed her face against the bed, breathing quicker as she braced.

"Wow...its even tighter than your pussy."

"T-Teika, pull out!" she panicked. "Oh god!"

He slid further, his thick penis penis pushing between Sinon's great loaves softly. Teika couldn't stop groaning, every inch of her violated by his girth, her loud cries convincing him to pursue, grabbing hips for support. Thoughts raced through her mind, hair bouncing as he sped.

 _I don't know what's worse, being forced into this, or liking that!_

Teika smiled, having a firm hold of Sinon, not letting his huntress rest even for a moment. Each slam gave a wet, audible slap, both partners sweating, Sinon clenching her teeth while clutching the edge of their bed.

 _Sinon's always showing off that ass, feels so good to just screw it._

"I c-can't even-" Sinon choked out. "Feel my legs."

Teika chuckled, slapping a cheek before ramming it all inside, forcing an almost pained scream out of Sinon.

"Please, Teika...slower. It hurts."

Hearing agony from her voice, Teika slowed his advance, withdrawing slightly.

"T-Thank you..."

Over time Sinon's passage widened, allowing for softer transition, Teika building back up to speed. His lap mashed with her glutes, slapping loud and clear as his last vestiges of strength put forth, another swelling. Instead of speaking, Teika simply hurried, roughening his fornication, a more than pleased Sinon blushing. She forced herself into him, wanting this load contained.

"Oh Teika, C-Cum inside me."

Teika wasn't prepared to resist, having fired twice on Sinon before. Jamming as far as he could go, a loud groan and clap was heard, his huntress feeling seminal fluid firing inside for the first time. Huffing, she trembled as Teika pulled out. Copious time was spent, cleaning a mess of their creation, resulting in both resting on a spotless bed.

While eyes started towards the ceiling, they returned to each other.

"Sinon, I...I don't want this to be it between us."

"Shut up." Sinon frowned.

"What? I just said I want to be with you."

"Wanting something is different than doing something. Don't play games with me, please."

Her eyes never wavered throughout her statement, Teika's sight focused on her.

"I'm with you."

Sinon flipped over, her back to Teika as they laid together. Instead of questioning further, he simply snuggled up behind her, rolling a blanket over themselves before calling it a night.

 **A/N: Woo, finally got a lemon out. Hey everybody, I ain't dead, just really busy. Be sure to drop a review, favorite or follow :D...put your pants back on.**

 **Got some requests from private messengers to fulfill, so bear with me, hope to hear from you all soon!**


	6. Foursome: Asuna, Kirito, Lisbeth, Garr

**A/N: Hey guys, another lemon for you filthy perverts! :D**

 **This one's a special request, the sender will remain confidential (unless they decide to speak on it. Their call) Gonna complete another request made in due time, as I've been delaying this stuff for way too long. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **And by the way, I'm writing an actual story, 'Demon Slayer: Sun Dancer V2'. Might be up your alley, though it has waaay less nudity...or sex.**

February 22nd, 2024

A full moon's effulgence leaked through vanilla curtains, failing to shield its inhabitants. Basking in a pale glow, Asuna looked to Kirito while biting her lip, trying to hide the frustration behind her hazel eyes. Gazing back at her, Kirito felt both pressured and clueless to his underwear clad commander's cues.

 _She keeps looking at me like that, wonder why._

"What is it?" Kirito yawned, "You look pretty tense."

"N-Nothing!" she stammered, covering herself. "I just...I'm stressed."

What she wanted to speak of was primitive, despicable to say in their shared culture, something to expunge as weakness. Nonetheless, a need wasn't being met, Kirito's general inactivity only adding insult to a growing divide. Her labia opened like a flower, clitoris clenched, swollen for attention.

"What would help you feel better?" Kirito adjusted his spot.

Asuna's hazel eyes dilated, an invitation laid out.

"Y-You think we could, you know...do that again?"

"Um." Kirito blushed, voice stuttering. "I mean..."

"Why not?" she groaned, picking up on his tone.

"I'm sorry!" Kirito panicked, "I just...I want to respect you."

Asuna huffed, turning over in a crescendo of pent up hormonal imbalance.

 _Embarrassed myself like that, just for him to tell me that. Does this guy even have hormones? Or...maybe he just finds me unappealing? Maybe, yea I should._

Kirito looked to his girlfriend, confused by her impulsive, emotional behavior. Dense as a marble doorknob, he denied sexual drive as its cause. Instead he placed blame on the upcoming raid, knowing her command position. Watching her rise minutes later from bed, he panicked.

"Asuna?"

Asuna heard him, but was too tugged aside by her needs, unmet by whom she slept beside. She smiled at Kirito, sliding out of their room in her waist hugging nightgown.

"One second, honey."

"Okay."

Kirito was calmed by her confirmation, feeling comfortable in his inactivity. Asuna hurried away, locking herself in one of her estate's many restrooms. Activating a few candles, a soft yellow glow kept out the night, revealing deep frustration on her leg. Looking back at her reflection, her breathing sped.

 _No, don't think about it. Just...get it over with. This is clearly my fault, I'm being unreasonable here._

Asuna Yuuki, commander of the Blood Oath drew a weapon, her very first rapier. She kept such on [Hot Wave], though claimed it only for memory's sake. What set it apart from other tools, however, was it lacking a knuckle guard. For a level one weapon, it left the hand vulnerable to attack.

In Asuna's case though, its absence was a gift, for reasons she dared not espouse. Pointing the blade away from herself, she let lay on the floor, spreading her legs before seating on ceramic floor tiles. Its handle and pommel were all that resided between her toned thighs, filling her eager mind with pleasurable, shallow visions of restful nights.

Sights of her boyfriend's mass drawing near left her legs shaking, imagining it merging with her. Tossing her orange-brown hair back, she put on her Blood Oath garb, intent on violating herself in uniform.

Authority was a facet taught early in her life, to mercilessly dominate competitors in business, politics, whichever her family decided was relevant in the pursuit of greater wealth. Memories were constant, gnawing away at her self avowed notions of right and wrong.

Boys thrown at her without pause, all showing such a thin facade of compassion and care. Asuna knew what lurked in their minds, desiring to deflower her, to peruse a body her parents designed with an intent of progressing themselves, a cultivation one with hefty finances could afford.

Asuna didn't even know how much of her appearance was truly hers.

This was her reality, to know not of personal choice, but of selflessness, and a steely utilitarian view. Nature had been denied, her mind deprived of fun, taught instead to represent before she expressed. As aggressive as this new world was, it had its gifts. For once, Asuna was in charge, a world where she could make rules.

First among her gifts rested along the handle of a rapier, from which Asuna grasped and pulled. Her red skirt flared back, a pale finger laying siege upon her vessel of female excitement, a mound perched above a colorful opening, her clitoris.

Such was Asuna's frustration, even a mere glancing touch was enough to send her wincing, slowing her approach from a sudden euphoric jolt. Asuna had found one who wanted to be with her for what personality rested in her manufactured conscious, but he lacked that which others possessed in spades. Libido.

Her fingers stroked quicker, panting as her thick legs twitched excitedly, tempted to penetrate with what she had. Her hazel eyes flared with color, blood rushing to them from in excitement. Heart rate rising, her irises turned a vivid dark green, face red as peppers.

"K-Kirito."

Moaning his name, a commander of one of Aincrad's best guilds laid alone. She dared not think of it as shameful, fearing such would deface a boy's image, one she felt she truly loved. Swimming in sensation, however, brought her to a new conscious, one free of such prudent and corrosive social restraint.

With fingerless white gloves, she stimulated herself harsher, liquid flowing out in sticky beads. Asuna deeply desired to overpower, to bring her Kirito to a compromising position, to put it through his impossibly, unrealistically thick skull to feel even an iota of sexual desire in himself. Any semblance of masculinity, even so much as a stern talking to would've been enough.

"Oh Kirito..."

Asuna moaned softly, her vaginal head swelling from rougher than silk contact. Hardened by potent stimulation, her pink nipples filled up, her own imagination only leaving her mind expectant. Traveling down, her fingers ventured to familiar valleys, feeling her labia, hood, a moisture leaking from her since seeing Kirito paralyzed on the ground. Kuradeel had given her a newfound pleasure, unintentional as his attempt wasn't to please, but to defeat.

He had poisoned Kirito, paralyzing him upon a lonely canyon slab, helpless to his opponent's whims. While her boyfriend potentially dying disheartened Asuna, removal of such hostile elements played to primal urges, wanting to mount him. There would be no interruptions, as few ever ventured to Kirito's designated floor, let alone a dungeon.

Asuna had imagined his expression, watching as she parted thin white panties beneath her red skirt, sliding her paralyzed hero's penile mass past her gates. Imagination led to a slight rocking of her hips, eyelids shut as she continued to stroke and finger.

Fingers rushed inside, her white leather gloves sponging export moisture. No one would've known, no witnesses present to a basic act of fornication, something long taught to be abstained, irreproachable in a world driven strictly by notions of career, of prestige.

It hadn't been long until her pommel was inside, commander Asuna moaning as a smoothed metal stud and leather mass eased away muscle lined walls, tight structures guarding her womb. Only when the rapier's hand guard tapped against her lips did Asuna pause. A message had arrived, bearing words from a dear friend.

[From Lisbeth: Hey Asuna, remembered what you talked about a few nights ago. Wanna vent?]

As sensational as penetration became, even Asuna knew better than to waste. Lisbeth was cunning creature, devious in her deviation from similar rules. Chaotic, Asuna knew she could absolutely trust Lisbeth to bring her a solution, an idea that would ultimately deliver what she desired most.

Storing away what little she left out, Asuna was a mere [Teleport Crystal] away from her friend. Diligent in her cover up, she made sure to bring Kirito along, speaking a need for an escort to the blacksmith's shop. Demotivating as a late night trip was, it seemed better fitting than to leave him curious to a prolonged disappearance.

Lindarth, a quaint village resting alongside the great [Jorvak] river. While such wasn't Lisbeth's home, it was deemed fitting for summertime business. Asuna knew such a chance wasn't frequent, as Lisbeth often went on missions she barely understood, leaving only an NPC to run her shop. Tonight, however, was a special occasion, lantern lights on past usual time. Kirito stepped beside Asuna, the peculiarity not lost on him.

"When's she ever open this late?" he pondered.

"I don't know. She sounded pretty anxious though."

Asuna knew she was spilling white lies, but didn't care. Opening double redwood doors, Lisbeth's armor and weapon producing establishment was revealed, a man of meager height, but nigh unnatural sinew standing behind a counter of polished wood. Clad in bright sky blue overcoat, white shirt and necktie, a boisterous grin was apparent.

"Good evening, you two!" he bellowed, leaving his stand to approach. "Lis told me you'd be stopping by."

Kirito cringed inside, irritated by how loud Lisbeth's clerk was.

"Hey Garr." Asuna smiled. "Treating her well?"

"Nah, threw her in the river." Garr smirked, caramel colored arms nearly exploding out of light blue sleeves. "Woman told me to lose weight!"

"Oh, ha ha." Asuna kept timid, faking her laugh. "Anyway, where's she?

"Downstairs."

"Thank you." Asuna nodded, filing past him and towards Lisbeth's forge space.

Garr's gaze averted to Kirito, a mere inch shorter than the black swordsman.

"You shouldn't joke like that." Kirito kept distant.

"You're right." Garr smiled, cleft chin sharp under candlelight. "Should've thrown you in the river!"

Descending a creaking staircase, Asuna met a master blacksmith waiting patiently, playing with her rose pink hair. Walls lined with exotic weaponry, entire sets of [Full Plate] on display, their visors flared fancifully, their breastplates embroidered and anointed.

Freckled, Lisbeth's bosom was only barely contained by buttoned business attire, her necktie a bright red.

"Hey, Asuna." Lisbeth smiled, barely hiding devilish glee behind her brown eyes.

"Hey." Asuna glanced back, Kirito staying upstairs as she reached her anvil reclining friend.

"Please tell me yer boy's tryin'." Lis leaned closer. "Cause I tell ya, I'm still feelin' sore."

"Lis, that was days ago." Asuna looked incredulously.

"Aye, happens when ya shag a bear. I got a solution, if ye wanna know."

"Please?" Asuna sighed. "Been trying to get him to try at least once."

Lisbeth held her forging hammer, a tool self acquired through a journey of her own, her grin turning proud in its bright gold reflection.

"Not gonna lie, yer boy's about as frisky as a menopaused nun."

"I know, but how do I get him...you know?" Asuna motioned, wanting a quicker answer.

The short curls of Lisbeth's pink hair twirled a little as she turned, rouge eyes set in their directive gaze. Asuna quivered a bit, fearing an impromptu groping from a half Scottish devil standing before her.

"Me bonny's got real passion about him, been lovin' me better than I could ever want. Man's a bit of a hothead, but I think he'll be fine with what I'm thinkin'."

"I don't understand." Asuna blinked.

"Lemmie make this clear for ya." Lisbeth grabbed her shoulder, feeling it tenderly. "Come by our place tomorrow evenin', bring yer boyfriend. I'll bring me own and we'll show him how to keep ya goin'."

"W-Wait, are you...seriously suggesting-"

"That we screw our brains out in front of each other? Ya, cause yer boy probably doesn't even know how it's done."

"Lis that's really..."

"Really what?" Lisbeth crossed her arms, the grin remaining.

Asuna withdrew, defensive in her stance.

"N-No boyfriend swapping, right?"

"Psh, ya crazy? Garr's mine, sister. Course he might look you once or twice."

For an individual of such class, even this was deemed extreme, unthinkable under normal circumstance. Nature, however, held its ace. Kirito would be there, digging inside her.

"W-When?" Asuna squeaked.

"I'm thinkin' ten tomorrow night?" Lis tilted her head, "Stop by our place back in floor thirty seven."

Asuna's eyes widened, imagining herself in an undersea floor. Strategically speaking, floor thirty seven was a nightmare for scouting, with water slowing every physical activity to a crawl. In landscape, however, there were few places competing in appearance. With towns built out of coral reefs, it wasn't surprising that Lisbeth would inhabit such a place.

"Okay. I'll...let him know." Asuna hesitated, "I'll message you when I'm ready."

"Ga'un then, ya look ready to leak in me damn forge."

"Hey!" Asuna nearly shrieked, "Don't embarrass me!"

"Embarrass you? Lass, you be lookin' ready to masturbate in me shop!" Lisbeth laughed, "Get outta here, ya cheeky clit."

Asuna left in a hurry, yanking Kirito away to their cabin. Watching them vanish, the blacksmith sighed.

"Oi...explainin' this's gonna be a loud o' cripe."

"Rika?" Garr called from outside the forge. "No sales,

* * *

 ** _The Tender Coil_**

* * *

February 23rd, 2024

Breakfast had barely been made, Lisbeth's plan disclosed shortly after.

"Rika, I'm not gonna lie. I'm not really for this."

Nothing in his statement surprised her, knowing full well Garr's moral code. Sitting at opposing table sides, Garr sat with a worried expression, his gargantuan muscles leaking out like mountains and hills from his bed wear.

"What we do here's special, between us." he noted.

"That hasn't changed, dearie." she defended, leaning forward. "I just need this once."

Garr grumbled, hesitant in simply letting Lisbeth come through with her plan.

"Bon-bon, I'm doing this for Asuna." she coaxed. "Kirito's not exactly hot blooded."

"Couldn't I just ask Haru for Viagra or something?" he insisted, "Guy's got the sense of humor of a thumbtack ."

"That may be, but if he doesn't do more then she'll feel worse."

Garr paused at this, his copper eyes lit.

"Asuna's vital to the Assault Team's progress." he cleared his throat, drinking some orange juice. "Keeping her faculties unburdened would benefit us best. It's been almost two years, I wanna meet your dad."

"Oi, yer a'lot more like Asuna than you let on, love." Lisbeth giggled. "Here ya are again, talkin' all tacticool."

"Yea no." Garr smiled, shrugging. "I'm not acting for anyone's comfort."

"I mean on the whole strictness deal, ya git." she leaned left. "Besides, I've got an idea for us..."

"Oh?"

Getting off her chair, Lisbeth swayed her hips slightly, smiling as she charmed her heavily muscled warrior with a whisper in his ear, her breath on his neck.

"You love to fight, always so feisty. Well, how's this?"

She whispered her debased scenario in his ear, Garr's honey colored eyes lighting up, his voice picking up.

"You should be more careful, talking to me like that near a table." he growled, playful in his uttering. "Feelin' like laying you out right now."

"I prefer bein' darin', me bonnie." she smiled, kissing his cheek. "Whatdya say?"

"No sharing." he stated.

"Nope." Lisbeth kept eyes on his, "Hope yer ready, cause those unworked legs're gettin' ripped today!"

"Ah bite me!" Garr laughed. "Talking like I skipped leg day, who the frack are-"

An undertaking of a literal sort was made, her teeth clamping on Garr's neck.

"Ow!"

* * *

 ** _The Tender Coil_**

* * *

Floor thirty seven's sun lowered, a golden star's rays reflecting through its ceiling of water like a thousand broken, fluttering mirrors. Below aquatic depths, various coral altered upon day's retreat, some tucking pollips beneath stone towers, others emitting neon colors in a swiftly darkening reef floor. One coral bubble in particular, housed tonight's hosts.

Clashing with [Hand & a Halves], Garr and Lis crossed long steel blades, covered shouldered to toe in shining steel [Full Plate], wrestling against each other with playful exchanges. Grappling each other occasionally, only to be tackled back, or wrestled against. They kept it slow, being it was a warm-up for Lisbeth's plan, who custom made their particular sets.

"Getting better with a two hander." Garr grinned, watching as she repelled his next strike. "We should both use [Siege Blades] at once, scare the piss outta someone."

"Aye, maybe I oughta be a Highlander. Gonna be on top of ya when we get real."

Their bright red kilts wrapped comfortably around their waists, one red, another orange.

"We'll see about that, woman."

This crossing of swords became their greeting, Asuna bringing out a fairly tired looking Kirito through the brightly lit coral reef to get inside. From outside, Lisbeth and Garr's home appeared to lack windows, a style used to deter predators from bashing against walls.

From within, however, the entire glowing coral reef could be seen with ease, lighting an otherwise blinding dark expanse. Their front door was locked behind Asuna, Kirito stepping forward to observe two knights fight.

"Hey ye gits!" Lisbeth turned, both stopping to rest their pommels below. "Glad you could make it!"

"Asuna? You brought me to watch them fight?" Kirito glanced back, "Cause all I could see is boring."

"Ah ha, that's where you're wrong, edge lord!" Garr pointed with a grin, gauntlets shrouding his hand in rings of steel.

"Oh?" Kirito said blankly.

Asuna crept behind Kirito, letting her breath stroke his neck.

"Yep, watch this!"

Without further hesitation, Garr swung fast towards Lis, catching her armor coated ribs with a hacking blow. Squeaking in surprise, Lisbeth revealed it, an overly thick leather strap.

"The game's simple...armored strip fighting." Lisbeth leaned, head protected by an [Enclosed Helmet]. "See which of us hacks the other's armor off first. Whoever has the most armor gets...appeased."

"Um...what?" Kirito raised a brow, arms back.

On cue, Asuna slipped her hands forward, feeling Kirito's bony body with soft stroke.

"Watch and learn." Garr growled, raising his [Hand & A Half], Lisbeth cued.

"A-Asuna?" Kirito panicked, gasping as she caressed.

"Shh...just watch."

Converged swords lit their living room with a flash of sparks, each fighter trying to score a hit on exposed straps of leather, keeping their tight bodies protected, layers of chainmail and clothes ensuring not even bruising took place. Garr lunged with great aggression, trying to pin Lis to a wall.

Lisbeth knew this, tricking her lover to swinging early, his sword missing as she shuffled an entirely different direction. Asuna's hands descended, feeling Kirito's thighs as her breasts met his back.

"No!" Garr roared.

Kirito watched as Lis veered around, grabbing and tearing off a pauldron from Garr's shoulder, exposing vast muscle beneath.

"Hit!" Garr called, both fighters stepping back for a second's break.

"Oh I'm gonna love a blowjob..." Lisbeth chuckled.

"Not if I earn it first!"

Starting again, Garr slammed forward, swinging for her sides again. Lisbeth twisted, swatting aside hs incoming blade, only for Garr to force his way down, hacking off a piece of protection from her thigh.

Kirito could only watch in carnal amusement as Lisbeth's leg armor fell, revealing a thick, pale thigh.

 _W-Wait, are they gonna have sex in that?_

Kirito's thoughts were abruptly stopped, Asuna gripping what became a dense mass from his black pants.

"Is this turning you on?" Asuna smiled, giggling.

"W-What? N-No!" Kirito stammered.

"Just wait." Garr growled playfully. "Nothing rivals the heat of two warriors giving in, ready to love each other after a hard fight."

"Psh, beating you's not that hard." Lisbeth giggled.

"Really now?" Garr laughed.

A third match had both warriors lunging, colliding and bashing steel plates together, both recoiling as armor clacked. Sweeping her weapon aside, Garr decided to end it quickly, grabbing and yanking off Lisbeth's vambrace, the arm protection falling off to reveal her slender arm.

"Dammit!" Lis cursed, "Well, I lost more than him...sooo."

Falling on her knees, Lisbeth looked up to her muscle bound opponent, prying up his kilt, revealing a profound lack of a codpiece, a seven inch barrel ready. Grabbing his thighs with armored hands, Lisbeth lowered her face, ascending steady like a cobra, her tongue pressed against him.

Asuna diligently observed Kirito, watching as his tight pants expanded. They couldn't see past her pink hair, but a wet slobbering made for an obvious mental image. Kirito groaned at Asuna, feeling her stroke him. Grabbing her, his hands ran directions of their own, her legs his domain to traverse.

"K-Kirito..." Asuna gasped.

"Oh, sorry." he stopped.

Asuna's hazel eyes flared, fingers clenching.

"Do it, you pathetic-!"

Kirito blushed, hands swiftly returned to her thighs, stroking upward. Asuna shook, smiling slightly as he perused her uniformed body, put off somewhat by his lack of desire.

"Wait, you weren't wearing any-"

"Shut up!" she blushed.

Garr's penis dripped as Lis swung her tongue right and left, high and low, wrapping lips around his balls to ensure louder moans. This only lasted a few minutes, Garr's kilt lowered before he moved on her. Forcing her to lie, he eased aside her exposed thigh, taking off a gauntlet before sliding a hand. Gripping her breastplate, Garr played a forced encounter, pinning Lis as his fingers sank. His body lurched over the armored female, her legs splayed as she panted, feeling Garr's explore.

"Ugh, I love yer fingers..."

"And I love you, mi princessa."

Lisbeth giggled, gasping as Garr slipped fingers past her tight gates, violating her so openly.

"Mm, my sweet." she peeped, grabbing him.

Garr's hand moved off her chest, resting it below her arm to let her grasp, keeping snug close as he stroked away, Lisbeth shivering and gasping, dominated in the midst of battle, fornicated by her opponent. Her freckled face turned red, smiling as her nose touched his.

"See that?" Asuna smiled, she herself moistening as Kirito danced around her clit. "What he's doing."

"Yea." Kirito looked to her, black eyes flared.

Kirito lifted his commander's red skirt, sending Asuna into a blushing fit as his head lowered, feeling a moist tip touch.

"Kirito, yes!" Asuna almost shrieked, opening her legs wide.

Kirito's tongue lapped between labian flaps, tasting what many before him have sought, a virgin of Asuna's beauty and prestige. Her fluid was sweet, profuse in its distribution, clear and sticky. Slipping inside, it wasn't hard to discover how wide her tunnel opened, Asuna's body silently requesting his entry.

After minutes of intimate contact, both armored warriors rose, shaking as they returned to combat stances. Round two was swiftly initiated, both Lisbeth and Garr amping up aggression in pursuit of further stripping, notions of victory and defeat foregone to an altar of carnality.

"Gonna tear you apart, all night." Garr chuckled.

"Sure ya will, after I'm done." Lis tossed her hair back.

Asuna writhed on her back, orally appeased by Kirito, the bright backdrop of a coral reef leaving a surreal touch. Asuna's screams further pleased Lisbeth, keen in her climax assessment as she heard Kirito gasp in surprise.

This distraction, however, costed Lisbeth dearly, her armor unable to stop Garr. Intent on tearing off her cuirass he swung down, succeeding only in cleaving away a pauldron as she leaned away. Instead of pausing, Lisbeth retorted with a swift cut, a strap of his breastplate popping off.

Several skirmishes later, round two was finished. Garr's blacksmith was victorious, her strategy cunning diversions. Missing a vambrace and cuisse, Garr was laid back, his devilish paladin climbing over him. Flipping up her kilt, Lisbeth's two lower lips rolled across his mast, soaked in precum as they both blushed.

"Lis, you tease!" Garr moaned.

"Mm, serves ye right...thinkin' yer in charge." Lisbeth winced, gasping as she slid.

Lisbeth's voluptuous breasts bounced beneath her armor, revealing just how loose her ties were, how swollen they've become throughout their mutual act. Despite how bad she knew Garr wanted in, a third round was coming, her body shaking as she too resisted the urge to sheathe.

Asuna on the other hand was ready to explode a second time, Kirito's tongue soft but sure in its gliding passes.

"Yes, yes, yes! Keep going!" Asuna commanded, "Ooh!"

Kirito sped up, following her request with incessant strokes, relentless in his dogged, submissive mentality, his tongue burrowing in her tight compartment. Her violent quaking reached its peak, screaming as she fired all over him, her legs coiling tightly around his head as she jerked, experiencing a release unfamiliar to Asuna, past masturbation. Her cum splattered all over Kirito, his black attired stained by an ever-expanding, hot fluid leaving his girlfriend.

Garr turned especially vicious, swinging in arcs and circular flourishes, only to clash with Lisbeth further. Both blades crossed, two souls locked in a fiery exchange, dripping with desire for contact, to drown their opponent in affection.

"My Valkyrie." Garr grinned, pressing against her.

"My knight." she looked down, preparing to roll away.

Watching her duck again, Lisbeth's barbarian reached low, grabbing a strap and tearing off her breastplate with a sharp tug. Pink nipples drew him on top of her, Lisbeth knocked on her back from such force. Dropping the [Hand & A Half], his instinct drove him to feed again.

Lisbeth's cries were choked, stroking Garr's hair as he licked, massaging her supple rack, hands pressing in rhythm around her chest's sides and bottom. Her blush was deep, staring as he greedily consumed, shaking and wet from a sense of defenselessness. Her legs opened, wrapping around her lover's waist, armor clacking together.

"Ugh, that feels so good." she groaned.

Asuna shoved Kirito down, tearing off his pants without restraint, diving on his penis with only a hand around his base for support. Her mouth wrapped tightly, breasts encompassing it seconds later, squeezing around him like warm, silky pillows.

"Ugh...so this is what you wanted?" Kirito winced. "Feels...good."

"You didn't know that?" Asuna massaged, clamping her own breasts against his cock. "Of course I wanted this, you think girls don't have hormones?"

"Well I...was kinda told women were better than guys."

Asuna's tight embrace left Kirito gasping, squirming between their warm loaves. Asuna worked him down head first, her tongue dancing around a red rim with cautious strokes, seeking refuge in her lover's most sensitive spots. Only after moments of tasting him, did Asuna remove lips, hazel eyes directed to him.

"If that were true, he wouldn't be losing." Asuna nodded to a pair of foreplaying knights.

Garr moved up, kissing Lis gently as both parted their kilts, revealing instruments to one another. They tore off remaining articles of plate, their bodies becoming bare as they merged, Garr gentle in his initial approach, the muscles of his back, glutes, and hamstrings bulging as he leaned over. Feeling her flower's petals wrap around, Garr winced.

"You seem tense." Lisbeth giggled.

"Well yea, you're so tight." Garr shook, smiling as he grasped her shoulders.

"Well I." Lisbeth gasped, feeling herself opening from his seven inch girth. "Guess you won't be ready for our next duel..."

"Huh?"

Lisbeth rolled right, guiding Garr to laying on his back. Several inch thick pecs and meat grinding abs laid out, a blacksmith's hands pressing on her warrior's stomach. Her breasts jiggled slightly, highlighted from her new angle, amplified further by the position of her hands, elbows close to touching.

"I'm gonna see who has more [Vitality]." she smiled, eyes narrowed. "Whoever cums first loses."

"That's not even fai-!"

Garr choked, Lisbeth rising and falling on his vein splotched, copper cock.

"Oh I know." she crossed her arms over her stomach, breasts bouncing as she winced. "Knocking me up turns you on like a fire alarm. Easy win, for me."

Asuna herself repulsed at such a concept, her thoughts on such topics quickly evicted, however, by Kirito's quickened breath. His mass flexed and pitched, bobbing slightly as she sucked.

"Oh Lis!" Garr moaned. "Keep pounding me!"

Kirito looked up to Asuna, dark eyes lit with an excitement unfamiliar to her.

"You wanna keep going?" she eased. "Or something else?"

He didn't say a word, easing Asuna to lie, his hungering dagger ready to sheathe. Her hazel eyes lit like bonfires, her fantasy coming true, feeling his head clumsily making its way past her flaps.

"Ooh yes!" she stretched, panting as she opened her gap, thighs parting.

Kirito himself pursued with semi-subtle hesitation, penetrating his wife with caution. Speed, however, was on his side. Possessing notably less girth than his neighboring male, he could attain greater velocity without harming his partner, lending to a smoother, more comfortable affair. Asuna nearly wept, smiling as her breasts bounced, a leg resting over Kirito's shoulder as he drilled.

Lisbeth was left a creature of automation and instinct, her glutes slapping against his thighs, breaking herself down. Precum puddled in a space between her and Garr, a mix of both in their carnal communion, sweating and panting as Lisbeth's body acclimated to what was essentially an eight of her own body height piercing her, deflowering her.

Garr gripped her hips, wordless in his return of authority, laying Lisbeth forcefully down on hands and knees before exerting his own delight upon her thick body. His blacksmith was left squealing, his sizable mass picking up speed through her tight, wet pussy, noisily slapping as he pounded her from behind.

"F-First thing I'm getting when we're out?" Lisbeth gasped, breasts leaping with every ram. "Protection!"

"Aw, but our kids would look gorgeous." Garr growled playfully.

"I'm not having one before we get our careers. Oh God!" she covered her mouth, screaming into it and jerking back, bursting all over Garr's cock.

"Mm...I like it when you scream." Garr slowed, letting her experience her endorphine-enabled rush, leaning close to her ear. "And you know what's the first thing I'll want when we meet?"

"Mm?" Lisbeth's mind blurred.

"A dance." Garr wrapped an arm around her. "Your choice o' song."

His blacksmith said nothing, smiling in a half dazed state, Garr silencing his bestial instincts with thrusts.

"I'd...like that."

"Oh Asuna!" Kirito roared, flexing as he pounded his commander harder, nonstop in his assault.

"K-Kirito! Never stop!"

Unfortunately, speed had its flaw, his weapon almost firing.

"Asuna, I'm...I'm feeling weird."

"I-It's fine, let it go." Asuna sighed, smiling as Kirito cradled his penis through, looking at Lisbeth in her moment of bliss.

 _Mm, should do this with him tomorrow too. Somewhere more private, romantic.._

Kirito's hands squeezed around Asuna's waist, yelling as he pushed as deep within her as he could, his load bursting out from within. A stream of white was released into a woman known for her ferocity, a typical deposit of less quantity than two years worth. While Asuna didn't climax herself, she was on the cliff's face, pushing herself against Kirito when his limited strength failed.

Garr too felt his body ready, Lisbeth's supple body latching around him, silent in its demand. Going against instinct, however, he withdrew, leaving Lisbeth in shock. Pink hair bobbed as she glanced back, only to feel his hand roll her over, dropping his dick between her breasts. Rouge eyes lit, brief in her pause before latching around. His rod was already nearing its limit, all she had to do was feast.

A slurp was her primary tool of psychological warfare, to loudly consume with a mix of sucks, pops, groans and hampered inhaling. Glancing to her best friend, Lisbeth grinned with triumph, both her and her boyfriend collapsed on their carpet, soaked in each others fluid.

Garr slipped a hand to her clit, fingering through with a trio of digits without warning, causing Lis to gasp. Her eyes met his, fornicating each other, surrounded by busted pieces of armor, their battlefield smothered. Feeling his head swell, however, Lisbeth looked up, ready to consume.

* * *

 **A/N: Like it guys? This one goes to a specific requester, no disclosing though. Another request will be answered in due time, but no confirmed schedule.**

 **Remember to PM, review, or vote on my poll (which I might restart in accordance to answered requests). If you like my writing style, you might like Demon Slayer: Sun Dancer V2, as it's my true passion.**

 **Thanks again, perverts!**


End file.
